TCOT Returning Relative
by GraceBe
Summary: So what does the future hold for Della, Perry and...? Find out in here.
1. Chapter 1

_I have a plan for this, but I have no idea, if it'll work out... so be patient with me ;-) This my first Perry Mason fanfiction and I don't have to mention that I do not own the characters. They belong to Erle Stanley Gardner and the CBS. _

**TCOT Returning Relative**

**Chapter 1**

Della emptied her cup of coffee and put it into the sink under the window. One last look out of the window told her it was one of the somehow 'cold' days in fall. It was a bit cloudy and she decided to take a light coat with her. Where she came from the first snow was falling these days. Her brother had told about the sudden onset of winter with freezing temperatures and a very cold wind from the mountains that was the first sign of snow. Maybe she should try and make it home for Christmas or at least Thanksgiving this year. She missed her home. Sometimes deeply, but if Perry would have another case… it wouldn't be the first Christmas they would be locked in the office using the Holiday to get someone out of prison. It was always nice and even cosy, but on the other hand she missed her family on those days.

Her phone rang, disturbing her in her thoughts. A smile appeared on her face when no one else than her beloved Aunt Mae was the one at the other end of the line.

"Thinking of the devil," Della said with a laugh. "I was just thinking of you."

"Devil is maybe the right word," her Aunt retorted without paying attention to Della's good mood.

"Is anything wrong?" Della asked, alarmed by the seriousness in Mae's voice.

"Della, you have to come home. Something has happened."

*PD*

When Della entered the office about one hour later she was still absent-minded and a bit shaken. A part of her was still hoping Aunt Mae had gone mad and had told her an incredible lie. But she had learned while working for a man who used to defend people who were accused of lies that one always had to exclude what was impossible to get to know what was possible and as much as it hurt: what Mae had told her wasn't impossible. All she could do now was going back into the little town she came from and pick up the pieces.

"Hi Gertie," she greeted her colleague less enthusiastic than usual.

"Hi Della."

"Everything's alright?"

"Perfect. Mr. Mason is out…"

"Out?" Della raised her eyebrow. "I thought he has no appointment this morning."

"It's not that kind of appointment," Gertie said sheepishly. "A woman was here. Tall and elegant… she said she wanted to see him and didn't even wait for me to announce her… said she wanted to surprise him."

"And who was it?" Della asked and her curiosity almost made her forgot that she had come to ask for some days off.

"She didn't say her name, but when they left Mr. Mason called her Laura."

"Laura…" Della repeated. Could her day get any worse? Apparently. "Okay. Has he told you when he intends to be back?"

"No, but he told me to make a reservation for lunch at the "Claridge". For two of course."

"Of course."

Disappointed with everything Della strode into her office and closed the door. What could she do now? Leaving just like this wasn't her style. He would surely understand her motivation, but disappearing without any personal explanation seemed low. Was low. But she had to go. She had to go immediately… She could talk to Paul. Paul could tell Perry. That way she wouldn't have to disturb his day with Laura. Laura… she couldn't help herself, but thinking of her made her physical sick. She had only met her once and had disliked her from the very first second. The feeling was absolutely mutual, which was a relief. They had learned to avoid one another on the very few occasions Laura decided to pay Perry a visit. Deep down inside Della was sure Laura's visits were motivated by the wish not to be forgotten rather instead of keeping in friendly touch with the man who had wanted to marry her once.

Laura belonged to the kind of woman that needed to be admired and cherished by men. Women who usually didn't fall for a pair of great legs and beautiful eyes didn't belong to the audience she liked to entertain and therefore they got mostly ignored. And Laura loved ignoring her.

Della sighed disgusted and picked up the receiver of her phone. Time to call Paul Drake.

*PD*

When Perry Mason returned with Laura at his arm to his office after lunch he had expected to find his secretary where she used to be. Behind her desk. Unfortunately everything he found was an empty chair.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said to Laura and turned to the door. "Gertie," he called. "Where's Della?"

"She left several hours…" Gertie said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"She left… when will she be back?"

"I don't know, Sir. She hasn't told me a thing."

Perry wrinkled his forehead. It wasn't like Della not to work. She always worked. She even worked when he told her to give it a rest.

"Anything wrong?" Laura asked.

"It's not like her," Perry said and shook his head.

"Maybe she has an appointment… a date. Something like that." Laura shrugged.

"_She never has dates."_ Was the first sentence that came to his mind, but he wisely kept it for himself.

"Yes, maybe," he said instead and opened the door to his office for her. He checked his desk, but there was no message left for him. Should he be worried? He decided not to become worried since Della was a big girl. She would call him later. He offered Laura a seat.

"I like your office," Laura remarked, hoping to regain his attention.

"Yes, me too."

"Are you sure you don't want a new partner sooner or later?"

"I like working alone… I bother no one and no one bothers me."

"You're still the same old solitaire."

"An immovable object you wanted to say." They chuckled and he leaned back. "But seriously. No, I'm happy the way I am."

"I can see that," Laura mused. "Who would have guessed?"

"Not me." Perry said and opened a new box with cigarettes. A knock at the back door kept him from offering one to Laura. It was Paul and he looked a bit exasperated.

"Perry? Finally!" But Perry cut him off, introducing Laura to Paul.

"Paul, that's Laura Worthington. Paul Drake, my private investigator."

"I feel more like a postman today," Paul exclaimed in his usual manner and ignored Laura more or less completely. "Can you tell me what's going on with your secretary?"

"Why?" Perry asked with growing curiosity.

"Because she paid me a visit today. She gave me this," he pulled out an envelope and gave it to Perry. "And told me to tell you she would take some days off. A family problem as she called it, but she looked as if her best friend had just died."

Perry looked at the envelope in his hand. His name was written on it. It was her handwriting, though a bit stiffer than it used to be or was he imagining things?

"I told you she had something better to do," Laura said to make herself known again.

"Maybe… all I know she didn't look well and she was trembling. Look, I know you have had your problems since the famous Janet Brent disaster, but…"

"We don't have problems," Perry said sternly. "She was fine when I left yesterday."

"Alright. Alright. I'll be quiet. Have a nice day." He nodded at Laura and left the office. Perry, now oblivious to Laura's presence in his office just stared at the envelope.

"Maybe I should go now." Laura rose from chair, tired of being ignored.

"Already?"

"Yes, my plane takes off at five."

He rose as well and put the envelope in the pocket of his jacket. "I'll drive you."

*tbc*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for your nice, encouraging comments and a big big thank you to my beta Molly! You're the best!**_

**Chapter**** 2**

Going home was usually something people enjoyed. Della was used spending a great deal of her time in an office and in courtrooms. She was surrounded by crime and mostly a great deal of desperation. Coming home had always meant finding peace. She loved to visit her brother and her aunt and maybe she even appreciated them more, because the time they spent together was so precious. Yes, she loved going home, although she wouldn't want to move from Los Angeles for anything in the world.

Today going home felt like torture. Maybe her view on `home' would change forever after she had entered Aunt Mae's house. The same house she had lived in since her young teenage days and had left when she had been around the age of twenty to live in a big city full of strangers.

Della stopped her rented car and climbed out. It was cold, very cold and as expected the heavy clouds filled with the first snow of the year were stuck over the mountains, threatening the spot she still called home.

It was late, almost 10 p.m., and she was just happy she made it before the storm had arrived.

She exhaled and went up the small staircase leading to the narrow porch and knocked at the door. With her arms crossed over chest to protect herself from the cold wind, she waited for her aunt to open the door.

"There you are!" Mae yelled, relieved, and pulled Della into the house. Mae had always been an energetic woman. For a small, fragile looking person, she had a lot of strength and Della guessed again that she had inherited a lot of her aunt's genes.

"How are you?" Della asked after the women had broken the tight embrace.

"Better, now that you're here!" Mae said and took Della's hand. "You can't imagine what your brother's is going through. He's a mess!"

"I can imagine it." Della slipped out of her jacket and let Mae take care of it.

"Ian can get your suitcase when he's back. Sit down, dear. I'll make us tea!"

Mae vanished into the kitchen and Della turned. The living room was small and cosy. A fire flickered in the little fireplace in the corner of the room and filled it with the soft smell of wood. The furniture hadn't changed since she had left the house and she loved it.

"Where's Ian?" Della asked loudly.

"With a friend. They're out cutting wood."

"I see."

"He should be back soon."

Mae returned with a tray filled with two cups and a sandwich. "You must be hungry!"

"Actually, I'm not," Della said.

"You look thin."

"I'm fine, Aunt Mae." She got annoyed. It was the same procedure as every time she returned home.

"I know one has to look fancy when you work for such a well-known attorney, but don't exaggerate it, Dear! He won't have use of you when you're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"I'll get the tea. Why don't you sit down?"

That was a good question. Della sat down and stared at the fire. She noticed how tired she felt and yawned.

"You know," Mae started when she returned with the teapot. "I wonder why you didn't bring Mr. Mason… he could help us."

"Perry?" Della asked surprised. "How could he help us?"

"Well, isn't he a lawyer?"

"He is…"

"Or is it that he's still angry with you?"

"He isn't angry with me," Della snapped. "I wish you would stop telling me how stupid it was to help Janet."

"It was stupid," Mae repeated Della's words. "I just wonder if he's still trusting you." Mae offered Della a cup, but she didn't take it. The older woman shrugged and put the cup on the table.

"Stop it," Della said, her voice toneless. "It's over and I didn't bring Mr. Mason along because it isn't necessary. You said there's no doubt it's him."

"Oh it is him. It's Richard, but we still don't know what he wants." Mae sank into her rocking chair next to the fireplace and sipped her tea.

"How does he look like?" Della asked into the silence.

"More or less like he did all those years ago. Just much more expensive. He has a woman with him. Twenty years younger to say the least." Mae's voice was supposed to sound cold and unaffected, but Della heard a hint of fear in her aunt's voice. She wasn't as cool as she pretended to be.

"Where is he now?"

"The Inn."

"I see."

"Ian doesn't want us to see him. He said we should wait until he has enough and leaves town."

"And why am I here?"

Mae had no time to answer the question, because the front door opened and two men came in. One was Ian. Della's tall, dark-haired and well-trained brother. The other was Ian's oldest friend, Ben Levin. He smiled at Della, but said nothing while the siblings met in the middle of the room to greet each other with a long embrace.

"Sis!" Ian stepped back and checked his sister's appearance. "You look great… a bit thin, don't you think so, Aunt Mae?"

Della rolled her eyes, but Mae chuckled: "I told her so. What do you think Ben? Shouldn't a woman look a bit more…" she searched for the right words.

"I think Della looks great," Ben said without leaving a doubt about his opinion. "Hi Della. How are you? "

"Hi Ben," she greeted back and smiled at him.

"I brought Ben because Aunt Mae promised us some food and a beer if we would get the wood to the house before the big snow comes!" Ian explained.

"We made it in time," Ben said and Mae left her rocking chair.

"I'm on my way to the kitchen. Sit down, please."

The men removed their jackets and joined Della in front of the fireplace.

"I guess she told you what happened?" Ian asked, as he sat down.

"Yes."

"So it takes a family crisis to make you come home," Ian concluded a bit stiff.

"It's not that I'm sitting in L.A. all year thinking about excuses for not coming home, Ian." Della answered offended.

"Maybe not, but there's more in life than work, Sis."

"Let's don't go there," Della said sternly. The last thing she needed was another discussion about her work in Los Angeles. The subject would lead to Perry, because he was what her work was about, and the thought of Perry would lead to Laura. A bad circle, at least today.

"Deal," Ian nodded. "Ben and I saw him this afternoon. He wants to stay. Is looking for houses."

"Do you think anyone will sell him one?" Della asked.

"The town has changed, Della," Ben explained and for the first time she really looked at him. His blue eyes and his calmness reminded her a bit of Perry. She lowered her eyes. "A lot of new blood is living here. No one cares for old stories."

"The story isn't that old," she retorted.

"Now, but he has money. A lot, if you ask me." Ian shrugged.

"Money isn't everything," Della reminded him.

"No, sis, but it might help him to settle back in here."

Ian was right and she knew it. She felt sorry for Mae and her brother. After all she could leave this 'Xanadu' of a town sooner or later and return to her normal life. But what about them?

**PD**

Perry sat in his living room. A glass of bourbon graced his coffee table and next to it laid Della's letter. He hadn't forgotten about it. But he hadn't read it either. Paul had hit a nerve when he had mentioned something was wrong between him and Della since she had helped Janet Brent to flee and had risked going to jail herself. He couldn't put his finger on it, but things had shifted between them. And now this. She left town and gave Paul a letter. He feared the contents, if he was honest. What if she had put her resignation into the envelope? What if she wanted to start a new life far away from him and his cases? What if the rift between them was deeper than he had realized, because he had been too busy to notice she had changed?

He sighed and took the envelope. He opened it with his index finger, unfolded the paper and started reading…

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

_T__hanks again to Molly, my beta! You're doing a fabulous job! _

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, when Ian was already at work, Della slipped into her coat, wrapped her scarf around her neck, and left the house. As expected it had started snowing, but the ground wasn't frozen yet and so the crystal flakes had no chance to survive.

The Inn wasn't far and Della strode down the road using the time outside to calm down. She was nervous and what should be her stomach had formed into a annoying tight knot. She had no idea what to expect from the man she intended to see, but maybe he felt the same way about her as well. The one good thing about being involved in murder cases was she had learnt to see both sides of the coin.

The snow fall grew heavier and she quickened her pace, pulling the scarf higher to protect her face. Five minutes later she had reached the small hotel in the heart of the small town. Obviously the owner had invested a lot of money in the renovation of the building, because it looked much more elegant than she remembered it from the past. Della took her scarf off and went straight to the reception where a young woman was busy sorting the mail.

"Excuse me, please. I want to see Mr. Richard Street. Can you tell me his room number?"

The young woman looked up. Della didn't know her; another young addition to town it seemed. The woman checked her guest book and said: "Sorry, but we only have a Richard Straight registered here."

"Then it's Mr. Straight."

"Room 105. First floor on the left side."

"Thank you."

She turned and went upstairs. When she raised her clenched fist to knock at the door she drew a deep breath. Then her fist hit the cold wood and she waited with a quickly bumping heart. A blonde woman opened the door. Della estimated her a bit younger than herself.

"Good morning. I would like to talk to Richard," Della simply said and earned a smile from the woman. She looked nice. Nicer than Della wanted her to be. "You must be Della. Come in. He's expecting you."

**PD**

"So why did she leave?" Paul asked impatiently. He sat in front of Perry's desk, smoking a cigarette.

"A family matter," Perry answered without looking up from his file. "As she told you."

"Is someone ill? Mae, her brother?" Paul insisted.

"No one's ill."

Paul sighed annoyed. Perry's mood wasn't the best. On the contrary, the lawyer seemed grumpier than ever.

"And when will she be back?"

"I don't know and neither does she."

"So there's trouble ahead." Paul concluded. "Maybe I should try to find out what's going on."

Perry looked up and shook his head. "No, Paul. Apparently she doesn't want help. Leave her alone."

Paul was stunned. He had never heard Perry talking like that when it came to Della. Then he remembered the day before and suddenly said: "Well, I hope your agony over your secretary has nothing to do with your visitor from yesterday." Paul gave Perry a meaningful glance.

"Laura?" Perry asked surprised and this time Paul had the feeling he had definitely caught Perry's attention.

"Yes."

"Laura has already left town."

"She'd better. I never thought someone like her could be your type." Paul rose and went to the back door.

"And what is this supposed to mean?" Perry asked suspicious.

"The lady reminds me of the weather in the mountains these days," Paul answered with the door knob in his hand. "Damn cold. See you later."

**PD**

Della recognized the man immediately. Even if his physical appearance had changed over the years she still knew the eyes. They were hers. The same big, hazelnut coloured eyes.

"My Della," he said dreamily and rose from his chair. Before Della had entered he and the woman had apparently enjoyed breakfast. Now the newspaper he had read lay over the plate with the food he no longer cared about.

"I knew you would come. You were always the reasonable one."

"Actually, I'm the curious one," she admitted weakly, keeping her distance from him. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why are you here?"

He didn't answer. The blonde woman attempted to leave the room, but Richard stopped her. "Pauline! Please stay. Della, this is Pauline, my wife. Pauline, that's my daughter, Della."

Pauline remained in the room, but was obviously uneasy with it. "Please… you haven't seen each other for what… twenty years?"

"Twenty five," Della said. "Twenty five years without a word."

"I shouldn't be here," Pauline decided and left the hotel room.

"She's very considerate," Richard smiled. "She's a good woman."

"Mom was a good woman, too."

Silence fell and the words hung between them.

"I loved your mother, Della. But it wasn't meant to be." Richard offered her a seat, but she refused. He sat down again, sighing audible.

"How convenient. She died when you left her. First emotionally and two years later we could bury her." She swallowed her rising tears and turned to leave. "I don't even know why I came."

"Because you want answers." Richard said softly. "That's what keeps you going… I read and archive everything I can find about this lawyer and you."

Della stopped dead. "Why are you here?" She repeated her earlier question.

"I'm old, Darling. And I'm ill. I want peace." It was a simple confession that shouldn't touch her, but it did.

"You shouldn't remember your family when it's too late."

"Says the woman who returns home only once a year or only every two years for Christmas?" Richard asked softly. "We aren't so different, you know. We both escape."

She turned, taking a closer look at him. His brown hair had turned grey and the wrinkles in his face spoke from a long, experienced life. It broke her heart to realize how much Ian resembled him. Even their voices sounded similar.

"At least I don't try to be someone else."

"The name change was necessary."

"I'm not talking about names."

"Will you try and listen to me? Sit with me." He stretched his hand out, but she shook her head. "I can't. I had to promise Ian not even to talk to you."

"I thought you're the older one." Richard blinked at her and smiled. But his attempt to break the ice only made it worse for her. He had always blinked like this at her when she had been a child. She withdrew and then she escaped the room.

"Della!" He yelled after her and followed her with the strength he could mobilize into the hallway, but she had already reached the bottom of the staircase and run out of the hotel.

The heavy snowfall was blinding her. Ice cold snowflakes hit her face and she struggled to hide her face behind her scarf. Then she heard someone calling her. She turned and saw a car stopping next to her. It was Ben.

"Della? What for heaven's sake are you doing here?" He yelled through the open window and pushed the door of the passenger seat open for her. "Climb in!"

She didn't hesitate and climbed into the car. It was pleasantly warm inside.

"You didn't listen to Ian when he said you ought to stay away from Richard, right?" He seemed amused.

"I don't need Ian to tell me what to do," Della said.

"Is that how people survive in L.A.?"

"Maybe. I know a lot of people are dying there," she remarked bitterly.

"Yes, a nasty business you work in."

"It's interesting," she admitted.

"May I take you home or somewhere else?" He started the car.

"That depends on where somewhere else is." She wasn't in the mood to face Aunt Mae. Not now.

"Alright. How about some lunch?"

Since she had skipped breakfast, the idea didn't sound too bad. She gave him a sidelong glance. Ben and Ian had attended school together. He was a few years younger than she was. Did that matter? Not really… she was used to gossip that surrounded her person.

"Lunch sounds good."

"Great. I know a good place with clean napkins and good food. It's not L.A. style, but…"

Della just smiled and cut him quickly off. "Sounds perfect to me."

~tbc~

**_Let me know what you think? Any ideas who the victim will be? Oh and... what do you think of Ben? _**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to Molly, my beta!

**Chapter 4 **

Even if lunch was something people didn't considered a real date, having dinner with someone definitely was. Two days ago Ben had invited her for lunch, at his house, and proven he was a good cook. A blessing, because Della had to admit she was the worst cook ever. He owned a house close to Aunt Mae's, a two storey family home he had inherited from his parents who both had died several years ago. The house was too big for just one person, but he had told her couldn't imagine living somewhere else and so he kept it. As the owner of the city's biggest construction company, he could also afford to keep a house like this in perfect shape.

"Maybe I'll find a suitable woman to share it with sooner or later," he had said and chuckled while he turned the steaks in the frying pan. Della didn't know a man that domestic and was fascinated by how well Ben seemed to fit in the big house. She had enjoyed spending the afternoon with him talking to him was easy and he had a refreshingly dry sense of humour. Then yesterday he had called and had asked her out for dinner.

"Just because," had been his answer when she had asked why. And now she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and had no idea what to wear. In this small town she felt ridiculous when she dressed up. She already had the feeling everybody was staring at her when she entered a shop or a public building. She knew from Aunt Mae that many people loved to discuss her life in Los Angeles. She wished she could make people realize that working in L.A. didn't differ from working here. She just had to dress differently and she had endure the attention Perry's profession brought along.

Della sighed and decided to wear a simple black dress. No necklace, just a bracelet and not too much make up.

Someone knocked just as she had placed herself at her old dressing table.

"Yes?" It was Mae. She smiled when she saw Della.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Ben's a nice guy, isn't he?" Mae closed the door and sat on Della's bed.

"He is," Della agreed and powdered her face.

"Have you told Ian you go out with Ben?"

"I'm sure you already have," Della said and eyed her aunt's reflection in the mirror. Mae raised her eyebrow. Della put her powder compact down and turned.

"Tell me, Mae Kingsley, was it just a coincidence Ben and Ian were cutting wood the evening I arrived?"

"Are you saying I had a hidden agenda?" Mae asked and blushed.

"Yes, I am. You're playing matchmaker." Della turned and continued applying some make up.

"You have to admit Ben is a nice fellow and since you and your boss can't…"

"Can't what?" Della asked sharply.

Mae sighed and rose. She stepped right behind her niece. "I had always hoped he would marry you. He's a good man and I think the two of you get along very well. What is it that keeps you from getting together?"

Actually, nothing, but Della decided not to share her thoughts about this with her aunt. She wouldn't understand it anyway. In Mae's opinion life was black or white. Della had learned there were far more colours to add, especially when it came to her and Perry… especially since the Janet Brent case. Not to talk about Laura… Perry's perfect Laura. How many colours did that woman possess and how many did she actually show?

"He's my boss and I'm his secretary. Any questions left?"

Mae shook her head.

"There's more in life than getting married and having children," Della explained.

"Yes, but look at me, Darling. What's left of you when you don't have children? I have you and your brother and you're like my own children, but what will you have left when you're my age? Some pictures of yourself showing you at the side of a man who wasn't yours?"

"That's low," Della whispered and lowered compact again.

"But true, Della. Have a nice evening."

Mae turned and left the room. Suddenly, Della was freezing. The room seemed cold like the evening outside. She exhaled, looked at her reflection and told herself firmly to move on. She was having a date after all.

**PD**

"I want you to leave us alone," Ian said firmly. He stood in his father's hotel room and stared at the old man. Pauline was in the background, observing the conversation from a safe distance.

"I didn't do anything to contact you," Richard said tired. "Actually you and your sister are the ones who came to me."

"Because we want you to leave again. Life was fine without you!" Ian yelled angrily. "We were fine without you."

"Maybe… I have the feeling life wasn't that fine, but that doesn't matter now, Son."

"Don't call me like that!" Ian felt the blood rushing to his head. It was obvious he hated the old man in front of him with every fiber of his being. He was trembling and a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"It's my decision to stay or not. If you don't want to have anything to do with me, then fine. I can't force you to talk to me, but I can live my life where and every damn way I please!" Richard strode closer towards his son. His eyes were sparkling from rising anger. "Pauline and I are going to stay in this town and you can't change that!"

"We'll see about that," Ian hissed and raised his fist.

**PD**

Della remained in her room until she heard a car stopping in front of the house. A quick look out of the window told her it was Ben and so she got her coat and went downstairs. Mae was busy in the kitchen.

"Ben's here; I'm leaving," Della announced through the kitchen door and didn't wait for her aunt to answer. She opened the door before Ben could knock and gave him a warm smile.

"That's what I call punctual," she said.

"I do my very best." Ben greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and helped Della into her coat. "Where's Mae?" he asked, wondering if Della wouldn't ask him in.

"She's busy… Let's just go."

"Anything you say," Ben shrugged and took her elbow as he accompanied her to his car. He opened the door for her and then he heard another car. He looked up and recognized Ian's old Ford.

"What's going on?" he asked, more to himself, when he noticed the car was moving in sinuous lines.

"What is it?" Della asked, climbing out of the car.

"It's your brother," Ben explained and waited until the car stopped. Della's eyes became wide when she noticed her brother had a hard time getting out of the car and after he had managed to do so, he had to lean against the car to keep himself from falling.

"Ian!" she yelled and ran to him. Ben followed her and together they supported him.

"What happened?" Ben asked, as he noticed Ian's temple was bleeding.

"Son of a bitch," Ian mumbled. "Needs help from his lady friend to get rid of me."

"What are you talking about?" Della asked worriedly and held a tissue against the spot where he was bleeding.

"You went to see Richard?" It was more of a statement than a question and Ian nodded weakly.

"Let's go inside," Della said. "I'll tell Aunt Mae to call the doctor."

**PD **

_Dear Perry, _

_I wish I could tell you this in person, but you're busy and I can't wait for you return to the office. But I know Paul will deliver this letter to you as soon as you get back. _

_I have to go home for a while. Aunt Mae called this morning and told me she needed me. I can't tell you why, because I doubt you could understand what we're going through. There's so much you don't know and it's nothing I can bother you with. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. I'll call you._

_Please forgive me. _

_Always,_

_Della _

Perry put the letter down. Della had been away for four full days now and she hadn't bothered to call him. This wasn't like her at all. Did she think he wouldn't hire another secretary and keep the other one, even if she cared to come back? He shook his head. Della wasn't Laura. Della would never assume she wasn't replaceable. And yet she had left. There had to be a serious matter that kept her from calling or coming back to Los Angeles. And of course he wouldn't hire anyone else.

The telephone on his desk stared at him, ordered him to call Mae Kingsley's house to get Della to the phone. Mae's telephone number lay next to the phone. All he had to do was dial the number.

**PD**

"Pauline hit you on the head?" Della asked shocked.

"Yes," Ian admitted between clenched teeth, his face a grimace of pain and fury.

"After you attacked the old man." Ben shook his head. "You're lucky she only caused such a small wound. A candlestick can cause much more harm, if used the right way!"

"Oh stop lecturing him!" Mae interrupted them and sank down next to the couch, pushing Della aside. "Didn't you want to go out?"

"Yes, but…" Della started, uncertain what to say.

"Then go. You heard the doctor. Ian will be fine."

Ben helped Della up and shrugged. "Maybe we should give him some rest," he suggested. "There's nothing you can do here."

Della knew he was right, but something within her told her to stay.

"Yes, but… I think I've lost my appetite."

"Nonsense!" Mae said angrily. "Why don't you just go?"

She looked warningly at Della who felt like a punished child.

"Alright." She said coldly and nodded at Ben. He took Della's coat from the couch and helped her into it. He squeezed her shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Let's go."

**PD **

One minute after the door had closed behind Della and Ben, Mae's phone rang. She picked the receiver up and almost dropped her cup of tea when she recognized the voice of Della's boss.

"Hello Mae, how are you?"

"Perry, what a surprise!" She said and coughed. "I'm just fine. And you?"

"I'm good. So everything is fine?"

"Actually yes," Mae lied and looked around the corner where she could see Ian sleeping on the couch.

"I see…" he mused. "Is Della around. I have to ask her something."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Della isn't here. A friend of Ian's has asked her out and actually I'm on my way out as well. My reading club gather's every Friday night."

"Hm. I don't want to keep you then. Please ask Della to call me back… maybe in the morning? Tell her I'm in the office."

"But tomorrow is Saturday."

"I know. But I have some things to prepare."

"I'll tell her you've called," Mae said. "As soon as she is back."

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

_Time for a murder, don't you think so? _

_Thanks to Molly, my wonderful beta!_

**Chapter 5 **

This time Ben had chosen a restaurant out of town. It was an expansive Italian restaurant with an intimate atmosphere. There was no doubt left; this was a real date. No talking about corpses, innocent clients and the District Attorney. Could she get used to it? Della wondered if she would survive a dinner close to L.A. style without talking about a dead body.

"So, why don't you tell me about your job?" Ben asked while studying the menu. She bit her lower lip. Perfect start.

"We've talked about L.A., the Universal Studios, and the weather down there… but what about your daily life?"

Della looked up to him. "What can I tell you? Being a secretary isn't exactly an adventurous job."

"But you're working for one of the most well-known lawyers in the country. Don't tell me your life is boring." Ben laughed.

"Oh, it isn't boring," she said quickly. "It's just not adventurous. A trial can be a very long and tiring experience."

"Also a very exciting one. I'm reading the papers, Della," he said with a knowing smile. "So why is it that you don't want to talk about it?"

She thought for a moment and then she said: "Maybe because I feel a bit exhausted. The last few months have been quite difficult."

"I guess your boss is demanding a lot from you." The words hung in the air. A bit accusingly and Della felt the need to defend Perry.

"He's a perfectionist. He wants the best for his clients." Della closed her menu. After seeing her brother bleeding she had really lost her appetite. She would settle for some salad.

"And does he want the best for his loyal employees as well?" Ben asked attentively. He lowered his menu and reached out to touch her hand. Suddenly a certain nagging suspicion grew in her, something she had to clear up, before it was too late and Ben considered stupid gossip for facts.

"Tell me, Ben… what exactly has Mae told you about me?"

"What should Mae tell me about you?" Ben asked back. "I'm your brother's best friend, not Mae's." Della raised her eyebrow. She really hated gossip.

"Well, she must have told you something, because if Ian thought my relationship to my boss was inappropriate he would run after him with a shotgun…" she looked at him, established eye contact until he had to avoid her gaze. Obviously he hadn't thought she would address the matter that directly, but when he finally answered he didn't sneak around the bushes: "She said things didn't work out between you and this man… not the way she hoped for."

"Not the way she hoped for…" Della chuckled. "Let me tell you something, my life is not what most people imagine it to be. I work hard and I work almost 14 hours a day, often 7 days a week. I like and appreciate my boss and vice versa. For the rest: it's nothing I want to discuss."

After her little speech silence, fell. Did she sound convincing? She hoped so.

Ben took her hand into his and led it to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on it and said warmly, "Agreed. No discussion about Perry Mason tonight."

**PD**

"This is the best restaurant in this area," Richard told Pauline as they entered the building.

"There was no need to go out tonight," Pauline said. "You should rest after all this trouble."

Richard laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek: My Darling, you had the trouble when you saved me from my son's bad temper."

"We should have called the police," Pauline said unhappily. "Believe it or not, he's dangerous."

"He's hurt and he has temper," Richard retorted. After removing their coats, the two went to the waiter to be seated. Richard's eyes roamed the room and then he froze.

"My God," he whispered. "That's Della." He pointed across the room.

"Della and a man," Pauline corrected him and smiled. "They look nice together. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"She won't start beating me… Della is the wise one of my children."

Pauline sighed, but said nothing. Maybe this family business was more exhausting than she had though it would be.

**PD**

When the waiter was serving the drinks for Ben and Della, the atmosphere between them had returned to the cheerfulness of the days before. She felt at ease again and her brother's bleeding head was almost forgotten until she saw Richard and Pauline crossing the room. A waiter was leading them to their table.

"Oh no," she said and felt frustration rising within her. Maybe it just wasn't her day.

"What is it?" Ben asked, worried when he saw that she covered her face with her hands.

"He's here."

"Richard?"

"Yes."

Ben looked around, his eyes narrowing when he saw Richard and the woman at his side.

"I'll go and talk to him." He put his napkin on the table and rose.

"No!" Della said quickly, grabbing his arm. "Don't make a fuss. Let's just ignore him."

"But you feel uncomfortable."

"That doesn't matter. Just sit down. Please."

He did as she wished.

"Thank you," she said in a low tone and he smiled in return.

"Maybe we should just order dinner. Have you chosen something?"

**PD**

Richard and Pauline avoided Della and Ben, but Della had the feeling as if everyone in the restaurant knew who he was and, therefore, who she was, but she did her best to ignore it. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy to ignore them. Two or three times a waiter had to cross the room, stopping at Richard's table to speak to him. Della observed from the corner of her eye how Richard refused to listen to the waiter the first time, but when he approached again, Richard finally agreed and rose to follow the waiter out of the lounge. Ben had watched the scene as well and with a quick movement he was up on his feet.

"Ben!" Della said and again grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry," Ben said reassuringly. "I won't start another fist fight. Promise. I'll be back in one minute." His smile was almost tender and Della removed her hand from his arm.

"Alright."

**PD**

One and a half hours later Ben stopped the car in front of Mae's house.

"Well, Miss Street this was an unusual, but highly entertaining evening," he joked feasily.

"The pleasure was all mine," Della returned. "I had a wonderful evening. You know I would ask you in, but Mae is probably already asleep and Ian received a hit on the head…" her voice trailed off and Ben finished her sentence.

"Aside from that, I don't want him to go after me with a shotgun."

"He doesn't have to know everything," she chuckled and suddenly felt nervous. Was she really flirting right now? Ben touched her hand and stroked its back with his thumb. When he spoke again, his voice sounded husky: "I know I promised we wouldn't talk about your boss again, but since things aren't as many people think…"

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Would you mind if I kiss you?"

**PD**

Mae put her hand in front of her mouth and yawned. She was tired and her head ached. She wasn't used to be up at this hour, but Della wasn't home yet and Ian lay in his bed with a gigantic lump at his head. Things weren't easy these days. She opened the back door of her house and stepped outside. It had started snowing again. This time the ground was frozen ,so the snow would remain for some time. The cold wasn't good for her old bones, but she had always lived here and she would die here. Maybe not from the cold, but what did that matter?

She stopped and drew a deep breath. The fresh air cleared her head. She moved farther into the dark garden and as she walked as her foot struck something. She made a step aside and once again hit something. Her heart beat faster as she looked down. It was pitch dark and the snow fall was heavy and the white crystal uncovered things the dark usually swallowed. Her eyes could make out the traces of something big lying in the snow. She stopped breathing. It was a body. Definitely. A corpse. A scream escaped her throat and she ran toward the safety of the house.

**~tbc~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to Molly, my beta who is doing a great job! So who is the dead and who is alive? You have one paragraph left to place your bets... ;-)_

**Chapter 6**

The peace the snow had brought over the night had been violently interrupted after Mae had found the corpse. Her beloved garden had become a scene of crime. And as a result, the Police was everywhere. The back of the house was illuminated by the lights of a big spotlight and the nightly silence was broken by shouting cops.

Ian, now fully awake, stood in the door and stared down at the dead body on the cold ground. The photographer was still taking pictures of the corpse, but every time he stepped aside, Ian had a perfect view on the man he knew as his father. A small pool of blood soaked the snow next to his head.

Mae stood next to Ian, freezing like hell, although she was wearing a thick sweater and a jacket.

"You should go inside, Aunt Mae," Ian told her for the third time, but the old lady refused.

"I'm staying. Just like you." She put her hand around his arm and squeezed it gently.

The head of the investigation team was a young man with blond hair. His name was Peter Hudson and Mae knew he was new in town. A stranger. It was obvious he wasn't prepared for his first real murder case in his new home town. He was nervous, hastened around the spot where the corpse lay and tried to keep his cigarette alive. An exhausting adventure, because the snow kept falling and the wind had gotten heavier.

"So you say the victim was related to you?" he asked, while circling the corpse again, much to the coroner's dismay.

"He was my father," Ian explained coldly.

"My sister's husband. My sister died many years ago, after he had left her," Mae added bitterly.

"Did you have contact with him over those years?"

"No," Ian answered. "He appeared out of nowhere a few days ago."

"Did he contact you?"

"Yes," Ian said, repressed. "Several times."

"Had you seen him today?"

"Yes, but not here… we met in his hotel room in the afternoon."

"Hm," Hudson stopped dead and bent down to check the wound at Richard's head.

"Good hit… forceful. Don't you agree?" he asked the coroner. The man nodded. "Can't say with what he was killed, but a big hit on the head is apparently the reason. We'll know more after I've had a closer look. There's no other wound, but here's not much blood around. If he had been killed here, you would see a lake of blood around here!"

"I see," Hudson straightened up.

"Does that mean somebody moved him here?" Mae asked hopefully.

"Maybe, Ma'am. But we can't be sure of that." Hudson looked at Peter and narrowed his eyes when he detected Ian's bandage.

"What happened to your head?"

"Nothing. I was in the woods yesterday, cutting wood. I slipped and hit my head."

"Must hurt. Alright. Did you hear anything before you found the victim?"

Ian and Mae shook their heads. "I was asleep," Ian said.

"I was out. My reading club. I returned a few minutes before I found the corpse. I wanted to check the garbage cans, because the last few days we've had problems with cats messing them up."

"And then you found him?"

"I practically stumbled over him." Mae shuddered.

"Is anyone else living here in the house?"

"My niece, Della, is visiting us, but she's out."

"Still?" Ian wanted to know. He looked as if the thought of Della hadn't crossed his mind so far.

"Yes… she's old enough to stay out on a Friday night!" Mae told him sharply.

"Alright…" Hudson scratched his head. "I assume the victim is her father as well?"

"Indeed."

Hudson reached into his jacket and pulled a small pad out. "Can you please tell her to contact me first thing tomorrow morning?"

Mae took the note and checked it out. "I'll give it to her."

**PD**

When Ben took the call Mae, immediately noticed he was out of breath - and completely confused.

"…Yes…?"

"Ben? Is that you?"

"Yes. Who's there?"

"It's Mae… is Della with you?"

"Della?… Why?" She heard him covering the speaker and saying something to somebody who was obviously in the same room with him. Mae rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this.

"Just bring her home. Something has happened."

**PD**

This morning Della yearned for the sun and the warm winter of Southern California. She stood at the window over the kitchen counter. It offered the perfect view outside to where a few hours ago the body of her late father had been found. Ben had brought her home immediately after Mae had called and thank God she had called. Her Aunt had prevented her from making a major mistake. Della sipped her coffee. It was cold and tasted the way the weather outside looked: Simply bitter. For a moment Della wondered how Pauline must feel today. She didn't know her stepmother, but when she had visited Richard in his hotel room she had gotten the impression Pauline cared for him. Could she shed the tears Della couldn't cry herself?

"Hi Sis," Ian greeted her, as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi." She turned, abandoning her cup to the sink.

"How are you?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah. Me neither."

He approached her and kissed her cheek. "Guess the old man ruined your date?"

"He has done worse," Della said. "Aside from that, I don't think he's to blame for getting killed that way."

Ian reached out to tug a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded with an absent-minded expression on his face.

"Who could have done something like that?" It was more a rhetorical question, but Ian answered nevertheless: "Seems there were more people he had trouble with, not just us."

"Yes, but who?"

"Is that important?"

"For the police for sure."

"Has Aunt Mae told you the cops want to talk to you?"

Della nodded. "Yes. Last night, but what can I tell them? I wasn't even here." She bit her lip and cursed herself for the stupid remark.

"I bet Ben wasn't happy when you had to leave," Ian said, as he walked to the fridge to help himself to some cold milk. Della didn't comment on her brother's statement. Instead she watched him drinking the cold milk out of the bottle.

"You know, you could have told me you intend to date my best friend…" Ian shrugged as he emptied the bottle and put it in the sink. Della blushed and retorted gruffly: "I didn't intend to date anyone! It just happened."

Ian raised his hands in defense: "It's okay… I have nothing against it. Just don't ruin him. He's a bit sensitive when it comes to women. He had some bad luck in the past."

The doorbell saved Della from a response. She checked her watch. "It's not even 8 am."

"I bet the neighbours want to make a fuss about last night's noise."

Della crossed the kitchen and the living room to open the door. A tall, blonde man greeted her. He was dressed in a badly cut suit and held his hat in his hands, turning it as if he needed something to cling to. Della thought that Lt. Tragg had always looked less nervous when he used the same gesture before he entered the office.

"Yes, please?"

"My name is Peter Hudson. Sergeant Hudson. I'm from the Police."

"Good morning. Please come in." She gave him a friendly smile. Since she was used to policemen Della, didn't feel the usual awkwardness a visit from the Police sparked in most people.

"I assume you're Richard Straight's daughter?" Hudson asked, after she had closed the door.

"Yes, Della Street. I intended to call you in a few minutes," she started, but he raised his hand to silence her. "This is not why I'm here. We can talk later."

"Oh."

"Good morning, Sergeant," Ian came into the living room.

"Good morning, Mr. Street. How's the head?" Hudson asked pleasantly.

"Much better," Ian said and looked quickly at Della, who said nothing. She rather decided to observe Peter Hudson. He was still smiling, but his eyes were roaming the living room. She knew this look from Tragg and Lt. Anderson and knew instinctively he was up to something.

"What can we do for you?" Ian asked.

"I just want to ask you some further questions. Is your Aunt around?"

"Actually, she's still asleep. She had a long night," Ian explained and offered Hudson a seat.

"Thank you," he said, but didn't sink to the sofa. Instead, he kept looking around. Della's eyes followed his as they settled on the fireplace. Della noticed immediately what had caught his attention: one of three pokers from the stand was missing. But hadn't it been there the day before? Della wrinkled her forehead, as she tried to remember the details.

"A poker is missing," Hudson pointed at the stand.

Ian shrugged. "We hardly use the fireplace these days."

"I see…"

Actually, the fireplace was clean. No sign of ash or wood was to be seen. When Della arrived the fireplace had been used. Mae used it every year when winter was arriving.

"But you cut wood a few days ago?"

"To sell it," Ian explained. "My friend Ben is selling it and uses it otherwise for his business."

Hudson nodded and strode across the room. Again Della felt cold. She crossed her arms over her chest. Something was wrong here, very wrong.

She waited with her heart bumping heavily in her chest while Hudson continued asking simple questions about their family life and about the time Richard had left town. For a few moments one could be sure the Sergeant had forgotten about the poker, but then he went deeper into the room. He stopped in front of the fireplace and stared into the dark hole behind the bars.

Then his foot pushed itself underneath the small carpet lying in front of the fireplace. Della immediately glimpsed a dark spot and as Hudson bent down to pull the webbed material straight again he 'accidentally' lifted it and asked: "Seems someone dropped a whole bottle of wine or something here…"

Ian answered nothing. He just became pale. Della held her breath and then she made a quick decision.

"Maybe I should make us some coffee," she mumbled nervously and vanished into the kitchen without waiting for one of the men to agree. But instead of the coffee tin she grabbed the receiver of the phone, hanging at the wall and dialled the number of the office of her boss.

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to Molly for editing this chapter... Perry to the rescue. Curious to know what you think about the way things develop. _

**Chapter 7**

When Perry arrived at the Airport in the evening, Ian had already been kept in the police station for questioning for several hours. Ian, however, had stopped answering any question from the moment Hudson had told him he had to take Ian to the headquarters because he was a suspect. The _only_ suspect after Pauline had told Hudson that Richard and Ian had had a fist fight and the injury on Ian's head had been caused by her when she defended Richard. The last thing Della was able to say to him, before Hudson had taken him to the police car, had been the old advice to keep quiet. As long as possible.

"_Don't say a thing until Perry Mason is here."_

She hadn't doubted for a second that Perry would come to help Ian, if she asked him. She had still enough trust left in their friendship to know he wouldn't leave her hanging like this. Of course, the story itself was too long and complicated to explain everything on the phone, so she had just told him her brother had been arrested for murder. She didn't mention who the victim was or that it was very likely the murder had been committed in Mae's home. After everything that had happened or ,to say better, not happened between them, she felt the need to tell him the whole story in person. The whole time she had been trying to think of the best way to explain everything: her sudden escape from Los Angeles, Richard's return, Ian's fight with Richard, the corpse in their own garden… and she couldn't say anything useful about it, because she hadn't been at home that night. She had spent the evening in another man's house. How would Perry react to that? Would he care? Or maybe he was still too occupied with Laura to worry about his secretary's love life.

Della sighed. She was freezing like hell. It was dark and the snow was falling again. The air plane was late. Very late. For a second she considered getting back into the car, but then she saw Perry leaving the small airport building. After a short hesitation she raised her arm and waved. Of course he had seen her before and approached her with fast, steady steps.

"Good evening, Counsellor," she put on a smile, unsure how he would react.

"Good evening, Della." Composed as always.

She opened the trunk and he put the big suitcase into the car. Then she took his briefcase. As always.

"So?" He asked, after both sat in the car while the snow flakes covered the windshield.

"My brother's in jail for murder," she repeated quietly what she had already told him at the phone. After a short silence, he drew a deep breath and said: "Before we go deeper into this, is this connected to your escape from Los Angeles?" he emphasized the word 'escape'.

"In a way," she answered truthfully.

"Did you know it could end like this?"

"For Heaven's sake no," she shook her head and sighed. "I mean it's a long story, but murder wasn't what I had in mind when I came here." He seemed satisfied with her answer. He turned his head and gave her a sidelong glance. "Hard day, wasn't it?"

"We've had better."

"Do you want to talk here?" He asked, now sounding worried.

"Maybe we could go somewhere… There's a nice diner about two miles from here. Aunt Mae is home, but she's a nervous wreck and I think it's better we don't talk about everything when she's around. At least not tonight."

"Alright. Do you want me to drive?" She knew he was just being attentive and maybe even worried about her, but she shook her head.

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

"Well… you've already stopped the car in a no parking zone."

"Oh… did I?"

"Yes, Miss Street. Just go before the officer on the other side of the road decides to charge you…"

**PD**

The diner was almost deserted at this hour. The snowfall had increased and going out in the weather conditions was a dangerous adventure. But that didn't seem to matter now that Perry and Della sat at a table by the window. Perry had ordered a sandwich and coffee while Della settled for tea. She had to admit her stomach was too nervous to keep anything else inside. She warmed her hands at the cup and searched for the right words.

"So, who is the victim?" Perry asked behind a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"The victim is a man called Richard Straight," Della answered.

"Straight?" Perry asked.

"Yes, Straight… similar to Street. That's because before he changed his identity his name was indeed Street."

"The man's related to you?" Perry asked, completely surprised.

"As close as one can be related," Della said tonelessly. "He was my father."

For a long moment silence fell. Perry's face had become pale and suddenly the cigarette and his sandwich had lost their appeal for him. The plate wandered aside and the cigarette ended up in the ashtray.

"Your father? I thought he was dead."

"No, he wasn't… not until last night. He left the family when I was a teenager."

"You never mentioned that before…"

"Because I didn't want to. All I wanted was to forget he existed."

"And that worked until recently?"

"The day I left L.A. Mae called to tell me he had returned. She wanted me to come."

"Did he leave the family after your mother had died?"

Della looked up and established eye contact with him. "She died about two years after he left her. Too many tears and too much alcohol…"

She drank her tea. It amazed her how calm she was now as she talked to Perry. The lawyer himself seemed confused, but she could see how his mind was working as he listened to her.

"I see… what happened in the last few days?"

"I talked to him. I got to know his new wife, but I can't say the conversation was very… successful. I couldn't stay in the same room with him."

"Did he try to make amends?"

"Yes. He seemed sincere…" she shrugged, still clinging to her tea cup.

"And what about your brother and Richard?"

"They had a heavy argument. Ian became violent and Pauline, Richard's wife, had to stop Ian with a candlestick."

"She hurt him?"

"Yes," Della nodded. "It wasn't a big injury. But, of course, she told the Police about it after Aunt Mae found him in our garden."

"I understand." He sighed and lit a new cigarette. "What else do the police have?"

"They found a spot of what they think is blood in the living room in front of the fireplace. They haven't identified the murder weapon, but the coroner says it was in his opinion something like a poker… guess in which house one is missing?" she smiled sadly.

"But Richard was found in your garden?"

Della nodded. "I know it doesn't make much sense…"

Silence fell. The diner was empty now. The waitress behind the counter yawned while outside the snow fell heavier than ever.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked and touched her hand. For several moments her eyes rested on his hand. His warmth penetrated her cold skin and she could feel how the simple touch made her feel better.

"I'm good… really. Now that you're here, I feel so much better," she said and smiled at him.

"Don't say that, not before we get your brother out of jail."

"I trust you."

He took her hand into his and squeezed it. Then a cold breeze went through the room. The door of the small restaurant had opened and a man came in.

"Della! Thank God you're here!"

It was Ben. Quickly Della pulled her hand out of Perry's and fixed her gaze on the man approaching their table. Flabbergasted, Perry turned. He could only watch while the man placed himself right next to Della and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Ben… what are you doing here?" she asked with red cheeks.

"Well, when Mae told me you left home over 4 hours ago to pick up your boss I got nervous. It's hell outside! And then I saw your car standing outside…"

Della noticed how worried he was and realized she hadn't even thought about asking Ben for help. Actually she wasn't happy about his interruption. She observed from the corner of her eye how perplexed Perry was. His eyes had narrowed, which was never a good sign. Feeling utterly helpless, she decided to introduce the men to one another: "Ben, this is Perry Mason, Perry this is Ben Levin. He's Ian's best friend."

Ben turned his face and nodded at Perry, each man busy estimating the other.

"Mr. Mason."

"Mr. Levin."

Della swallowed. The atmosphere between the men was cold. Maybe it was that kind of mutual dislike that had existed between her and Laura since the very first time they had met.

"I guess you're here because you decided to defend Ian."

"Yes."

"Do the best you can and don't worry about the payment. I'll take care of everything. The Street's are very dear to me."

Della's jaw dropped and Perry wasn't less surprised. "That's very kind of you, but believe me, I'm not worried about who will pay my bill."

Then the lawyer raised his hand and released the waitress behind the counter from the misery of being nothing more than an ignored observer.

"The bill, please."

~tbc~


	8. Chapter 8

_**Since you asked for it.... it's not very exciting... thanks to Molly for being my beta! **_

**Chapter**** 8 **

Della stopped the car in front of The Inn. She and Perry hadn't spoken since they had left the diner and the way had been long. At least the snowfall had stopped and the roads were empty. It was after midnight, but Della didn't even feel sleepy. Aside from the awful surroundings of Perry's arrival, the evening had turned into a bigger disaster after they had had a good start. She hadn't had the chance to tell Perry anything about Ben and then Ben had arrived at the diner, because he had been searching for her in the middle of a snowstorm. And to make things even worse, Ben had kissed her. Perry was someone accustomed to dealing with evidence all day and Della feared tonight he had seen enough _evidence_ to draw his own conclusion where it came to her and the man she had introduced to Perry as Ian's best friend.

"Here we are", she said and noticed how shallow her voice sounded. "They know you arrive tonight. Someone at the reception is waiting for you."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow at the police station." Perry opened the passenger door, ready to slip out of the warm car and into the snowy cold.

"Perry!" She tried to grab his arm but her fingers only caught the fabric of his warm coat. He sank back into the car, but didn't say a thing. "About Ben…" she started, uncertain how or what to tell him. Then his hand lay on hers. "It's alright. I understand. Good night."

Suddenly the warm feeling of his hand on hers had vanished and he had left the car. After he had collected his belongings out of the trunk and gone with his determined way of moving into the hotel, Della remained in the car without starting the engine. Damn, why couldn't this man just yell at her?

**PD**

The next morning Perry and Della met in front of the police station. Their working routine allowed them quickly to leave everything personal behind and after Perry had asked for permission to see his client the awkward atmosphere between them had disappeared. The case was important. The client was important. The rest had to wait.

"I talked to Paul this morning," Perry said on their way to the counselling interview with Ian. "He'll arrive this afternoon. I've already told him to do some investigation on Richard and what he has done the last 25 years."

"And what about Pauline?" Della asked curiously.

"Of course Pauline is the next name on the list. But I'll talk to her in person as soon as possible."

They had reached the interview room yep, this works perfectly. Della stared at the door and drew a deep breath.

"Ready, Miss Street?" Perry asked and encouraged her with a light smile. She just nodded.

"Ready, Counsellor."

**PD**

"Now tell me what happened the night Richard was murdered. Where had you been? What had you done? Try to remember every detail."

Della sat right next to Perry and took notes. She did her best to ignore the fact her own brother was the prime suspect in a murder case. She had often felt sorry for the poor men and women who were imprisoned for something they hadn't committed, but this was different. Everything was different. Even when Janet had been accused of killing someone and she had been in the line of fire herself, Della hadn't been this scared.

She reminded herself the feeling was misplaced, because a client deserved a professional attitude even from the secretary of his lawyer.

"I was at home all evening," Ian said, clutching his hands. "I was asleep. My head hurt like hell." He pointed at the bandage.

"You lied about your wound. Why?"

"I thought it could make me appear suspicious…" Ian grinned ironically. Perry ignored the comment. "Were you upstairs or downstairs?"

"In my room, upstairs."

"And you didn't meet your father in your home?" Perry asked doubtfully. Ian shook his head. "No."

"The police found Richard's blood in the living room and it seems the murder weapon has vanished… any idea how this could happen?"

Again Ian shook his head. "As I said, I was asleep."

"You saw nothing, you heard nothing?" Perry sighed, but avoided looking at Della.

"Ian," Della moved nervously on her chair. She sensed Perry's disbelief and bent a bit forward to establish eye contact with Ian. "When I arrived a few days ago, the poker was there.. You told Hudson yesterday it had been missing since last winter… why?"

"It was missing, Sis," Ian insisted. "If you had been there last Christmas you would know that."

"I think Della knows what she saw," Perry cut him off. "So far the police haven't found it, but when they do find it, pray to God it's not in your house."

Della bit her lips and leaned back.

"So you said you were alone. You didn't even hear your Aunt coming home?"

"No. She woke me up after she had found him."

"And you called the police?"

Ian nodded.

"The neighbours said Mae came home about 11.30 pm… you called the police after midnight. What happened in the meantime… when did she wake you up?"

"I can't remember. You'll have to ask Aunt Mae what she did before she yelled me out of bed."

Della bit her lip, wondering when Perry would start asking her if and what she had heard the night. Since she could only tell him the truth, she wondered what he would think of her, when he knew she had been with Ben – in his house.

"I don't have to tell you that lying won't keep you out of the gas chamber," Perry said bluntly. "If you don't cooperate, your chances of getting out of here are zero."

"I didn't do it, Mr. Mason. I'm as innocent of killing our father as Della is. I didn't ask you to come. She did."

"And she can ask him to leave you here, if you insist on it!" Della snapped, now really angry. "This is no game, Ian!"

"I know, Della."

For a moment the tension between the siblings increased dangerously. Perry's eyes went from Ian to Della and back and then, out of Ian's sight, Perry reached out and patted Della's thigh reassuringly. His unexpected touch caused a fire in her that instantly took possession of her whole being. She managed to keep herself from gasping and hoped at least Ian wouldn't notice how her body was stiffening. Then, one second later, Perry's hand pulled a pen of his pocket and she asked herself if she had had a daydream.

"Della," Perry said while taking some notes. "We'll go now and talk to your Aunt. Maybe her memory works better than Ian's."

"Alright," she cleared her throat and rose quickly. Her pencil ended up on the floor and she bumped into Perry when they both bent down to pick it up.

"Sorry," they mumbled simultaneously, without paying each other another look.

**PD**

Mae had prepared coffee and cake. Della's stomach hadn't improved since last night and so she didn't touch anything. Perry, on the other hand, was his usual self. The few times he and Mae had met in Los Angeles had been friendly encounters, but now that Perry sat in their kitchen, Della noticed for the first time that he had never entered her world like this before. It seemed strange to see him in her old home, chatting with her Aunt. With Mae, Perry was less strict than with Ian. Apparently he had decided to let Mae open herself like an oyster. First he talked about the weather, then about how wonderful the house was and then he started to ask her about where she had been the night Richard had died: "Della told me you're part of a reading club."

"Yes, we meet once a week, every Friday."

"And what did you talk about?"

"We've started this new novel by Shatner Twain… a waste of time, if you ask me." Mae made a face. "I have no idea why people can't enjoy an old-fashioned romance anymore. These days novels are made of adultery and blood."

Perry smiled and nodded. "So when did you come home?"

"Rather late. Ethel Jenkins and I stayed a bit longer and cleared the dishes…" Mae chuckled. "We only noticed it was after 11 p.m. when the heating was turned off and we looked out of the window and saw it had started snowing."

"And you came home by foot?" Perry asked. Mae nodded.

"And what happened when you entered the house? Did you notice anything strange?"

Della's pencil scratched over the paper. It was a strange noise, caused by the stiff force of the way she pressed the tip of the pencil on the sheet. She even noticed her hand was starting to hurt. She inhaled deeply and put the pencil down.

"Everything was as it should have been… I put some water on the stove, because I wanted to make myself a cup of tea, and as I told the police, I just went outside to check the trash bins. Those lousy cats from our neighbours love to mess it up at night and fight over the leftovers."

"And that's when you found him," Perry concluded. "What did you do then?"

"I ran upstairs to wake up Ian."

"He was asleep?"

The old woman straightened up. Her eyes were glittering as if she had just noticed that Perry had something else in mind than a pleasant conversation.

"Of course, he was!"

"He has to ask this, Aunt Mae," Della said softly. "You know what the police think."

"Well, did he ask you where you have been?"

Della gasped, but before she could say something Perry stepped in. "Wait Mae… Della is right. I need to know exactly what happened in the house about the time the murder was committed. Remember, it's very likely Richard was killed in here."

Mae calmed down and mumbled a sheepish excuse toward Della.

"I went upstairs to wake Ian… he was asleep."

Perry nodded. "How did you feel about Richard?"

"Couldn't say I liked him," Mae admitted. "I wished he had stayed where he belonged. Far, far away!"

"Did you talk to him after his return to town?"

"Only once… he came here… stood on my porch and wanted to talk. I sent him away."

"He never came back to the house?" Perry asked with narrowed eyes. Mae shook her head. "Never."

"I still wonder why he was here that night," Perry said to himself.

"Pauline?" Della asked calmly.

"Yes, Della." Perry turned to her. "Maybe Pauline is the only one who can tell us why Richard was here in the middle of the night."

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

_Here we go... thanks Molly, for editing the chapter! I'm curious to see if you like the direction this is taking... _

**Chapter 9**

In the afternoon Perry picked up Paul from the airport and took him to "The Inn". Della joined both men for a meeting in Perry's room. Knowing that Paul was always hungry and Perry had skipped lunch, Della brought some sandwiches and coffee.

They sat around a table next to the window that offered a view on the main street. The snow had finally stopped and the sun had come out, but the air was still too cold to allow the snow to melt again.

"Shoot, Paul, what do you know about Pauline Straight?" Perry asked. Paul, though busy eating his sandwich, reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Before she met Richard, she was married to Frank Allistor. They divorced about five years ago… Four years ago Richard and she married in New York City. But they used to live in Chicago."

"What about her background?"

"That's a bit odd, actually. One of my men is still busy trying to find out what her maiden name was. She had been married to Allistor for almost ten years, but he died about 2 years ago; heart attack. Aside from that there's nada about her past."

"How old?"

"He was almost 70."

"She has a thing for older men, it seems," Della remarked dryly and sipped her coffee. She made a face. Too bitter.

"At least it's something we should remember. What about her financial situation?"

"Before or after Richard's death?" Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Everything you have!"

"Before she married Richard she wasn't exceptionally poor nor was she rich. She got some money from her first husband after the divorce. She and Richard met in his company. He hired her as his executive secretary and the rest is history."

"What company?" Della asked lowly.

"The Straight Development Cooperation in Chicago. Similar to the one he owned here before he left town – it just worked out this time. He founded it about 20 years ago and it was quite successful. Pauline will be a very rich woman now that her husband is dead."

Silence fell and Perry looked at Della. "I think it's best Paul and I go to Pauline now."

"And what can I do?" she asked.

"I need to know everything you can remember about Richard. Maybe he had trouble with someone in town when he left 25 years ago. Make a list of old friends and business partners. Maybe Mae can be of assistance."

"Okay, Counsellor."

They exchanged a small smile.

"I'll call you."

**PD**

"Please, come in. I had the feeling you would come rather sooner than later." Pauline, dressed in all black, welcomed Perry and Paul into the hotel room she had shared with Richard. They followed her into the room where she offered them the two chairs at the table. Paul thanked her but shook his head. He preferred to stay in the background.

"How is it that you expected us?" Perry asked after he and Pauline had sat down.

"Who else, if not Della's boss, would defend Ian Street?" Pauline asked back. Perry studied her face. He estimated her to be about Della's age, but Pauline's appearance seemed more fragile than Della. The traces of sleepless nights were visible around her eyes. They woman appeared worn out and somehow lost.

"May I ask how much you know about the Street family?"

"I know what Richard told me… he also used to cut out the articles of your cases," she smiled weakly. "He followed your career so to speak. It gave him the feeling to be part of Della's life."

"So he missed his children. Why did he never try to contact them?"

"I guess it was fear," Pauline shrugged. "And he was right."

"Do you think Ian killed your husband?" Perry asked.

"I saw how he attacked Richard. The man is capable of violence. He has a bad temper."

"I heard about that."

"Then I don't have to tell you," she concluded coldly.

"And you hit Ian on the head…"

Pauline gave him a smile: "That was self-defense, Mr. Mason. I usually don't run around and hit people on the head."

The lawyer acknowledged the statement with a smile. "Mrs. Straight, what happened the night Richard died? When did he leave the hotel and did he tell you what he intended to do?"

"You mean, did he tell me where he wanted to go? He didn't. When we came home from dinner, he got a call. I don't know who it was. After he hang up he told me he had to leave and I shouldn't wait for him. Then he left."

"You don't even know if a man or a women called?"

She shook her head. "No."

"What time was that?"

"Maybe 10:30."

"Did you have contact to other people in town?" Perry asked. "Someone you met… I heard Richard was interested in buying a house here."

"Once or twice he talked to a real estate agent. There was only person he had talked to before we came to this bloody city."

"And who was that?"

"His name is Ben Levin. He owns a construction company."

Perry and Paul exchanged a quick glance.

"And?"

"Richard told me Ben's father and he had been the owner of a construction company before he had left town. After Richard had gone, the old Mr. Levin had taken over completely and it still exists today."

"And what did they talk about?"

"Richard wanted Levin's help. He knew no one would sell him a house and so he wanted Levin to help him."

"As go-between?"

Pauline nodded. She exhaled and rubbed her forehead. "At first he was rather reluctant, but later Levin agreed to help. But then…" she made a pause.

"Go on," Perry encouraged her.

"Yesterday evening we met Levin and Della at the restaurant."

"What restaurant?" Perry asked quickly.

"The only civil one around here… "Il Tonio". At one point Richard got a call and had left the table. Ben Levin followed him outside."

"Did Richard tell you what he wanted?"

"Richard only said Levin told him he wouldn't help him to find a house… Della didn't want Richard around and Levin wanted to back off," Pauline smiled sadly. "He didn't want to do anything that could hurt Della."

"I see," Perry cleared his throat.

"You know what irritates me, Mr. Mason?" Pauline asked suddenly.

"Pardon me?"

"You didn't ask me what I did when my husband was killed."

"That's correct." Perry grinned. "So where have you been?"

"In bed alone."

Perry chuckled. "You know what I didn't ask you either?"

"Tell me."

"Your motive… you're a very rich woman now."

"That's true. But is money worth killing to get it?" she looked straight into his eyes. "Not for me, Mr. Mason."

**PD**

15 minutes later, Perry and Paul sat in the car Perry had rented and discussed their conversation with Pauline.

"Interesting lady," Paul remarked, waiting for Perry's response.

"Yes, but I have the feeling she didn't tell us everything." The lawyer rubbed his chin, his forehead was covered with wrinkles and his eyes fixed at some point at the horizon. Paul knew this facial expression only too well.

"How?"

"It's just a feeling… do me a favour and dig a bit more in her past."

"Okay, anything else?" Paul asked, lurking around the order he knew would follow.

"Check out Ben Levin."

**PD**

Della was in the kitchen making herself a pot of tea. On the table behind her lay the list of memories Perry had asked her for. She couldn't say it was long; apparently her attempts to forget everything connecting her father had worked out quite well. The years before he had left the family were nothing but a blur. Memories clouded by the fog uncertainty and maybe wishful thinking of a better time. Who could tell her own life story and tell how it really had happened instead of how she remembered it?

Just when the tea was ready the sound of the doorbell disturbed her thoughts. She jerked back and spilled some hot water over the kitchen counter. She put the pot back on the stove and went to the door.

"Perry!" she smiled and asked him in. "Where's Paul?"

"Doing some errands."

"I just made tea… or do you prefer coffee?"

"Tea is fine."

She took care of his coat and led him into the kitchen. He immediately eyed her list.

"I see you did your homework," he said and sat down, watching her how she switched the old mug she had chosen for her tea, replacing it with Mae's good porcelain. He couldn't help but smiling.

"I tried to, but I wasn't successful, I'm afraid… I realized that a lot of things are just…" she shrugged. "Well, I don't know if they were real or of I just imagined them."

She gave him a cup and sat down as well.

"Let's just check it out then. Maybe talking about some things will help you." Della gave him the sheet and he studied it carefully. She noticed the wrinkles on his forehead deepening while he read.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Della," he paused, sipping his tea. "Is it true Ben Levin's father and Richard were business partners?"

Della looked at him, opened her mouth and thought for a moment. "Yes," she confirmed after a moment. "But that was ages ago. Who told you that?"

"Pauline. Richard had told her."

"Oh." Della blushed and she hated herself for it.

"You didn't tell me Ben and Richard had a conversation the evening he died." It was a statement without any sentiment, but the underlying accusation was unmistakably there.

"I didn't think it was important," she answered flatly.

"And why's that?"

"It didn't seem to matter, because Ben can't be the killer." She sounded so calm that it frightened her. His eyes were penetrating her, awaiting an explanation, but she said nothing. Was she challenging him? She remembered Laura and the way she had of playing people. Wasn't that the way she usually operated to get what she wanted?

Not that sneaking around was her way, but maybe it was good enough to speak out what they both already knew. She rose from the chair and went to the window. She looked out at the snow in the garden; at the spot where her father had lain when Aunt Mae had found him.

"And why's that?" he finally asked.

"I know it because I was at his house when Richard died. I'm his alibi."

The words hung in the air, filling it with tension. Della turned slowly and faced him.

"But you already knew that, didn't you? That's why you didn't ask me where I was."

Perry didn't answer immediately. Della watched him while he rubbed his thumb in the inside of his clenched fist.

"Well, this happened pretty fast." He came quickly to his feet and went to her.

"Ben said it took 25 years," she countered.

"Excuse me, but am I just here because Ben has no law degree?"

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you ask for my help when you learned Richard was back in town? Why did you run away and throw yourself at the first available man you saw? What is it that has you hiding things from me?"

She gasped and narrowed her eyes. Realizing his temper had gotten the best of him, Perry turned away. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "That was out of line."

"It certainly was." She breathed heavily. "You have a nerve, telling me things were going too fast! But now that we're at it, how was your day with Laura? Did you enjoy yourself?"

He jerked around. When he saw her glittering eyes he came to a realization that hit him like a speeding train. "It was nothing. We had lunch. She's an old friend."

"Just like Ben… an old friend who can't wait to be more!"

"Laura and I are through. I've told you that."

"And what are we talking about now?" Della retorted. "Look, I never expected you to live like a saint… after all we both agreed to forget everything we…" she broke off and inhaled. With closed eyes she leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Let's face it, Perry… we made a mistake…"

"It's the first time you've call it a mistake…" he said wounded. Then he nodded: "Alright, but your brother shouldn't be the one suffering from it. If you want me as his lawyer, I'll stay… if not, tell me and I'll go."

The words hung in the air like a heavy cloud. She faced him: "I don't want you to go, you know that."

"So where do we stand?" he asked bluntly.

Della nodded and straightened up: "Just tell me what you need to know, Counsellor."

_~tbc~_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks to Molly for being my beta! She does a great job and she also asks the right questions at the right time ;-)_**

**Chapter 10**

The line between doing something still legal or already illegal was thin. For a private investigator it was more thin than for other people and Paul Drake knew that only too well. Usually he didn't take any risks to save one of Perry's clients from prison, but this was different. This was about Della and her family. And just like Perry, he would do anything to ensure nothing could happen to her and her loved ones. If this meant breaking into an office and risking his licence, so be it.

The picklock vanished smoothly in the lock of the door that lead into Ben Levin's business premises and after fewer than 30 seconds Paul could enter the room. His eyes were used to the darkness and so he found his way across the antechamber to the door with Levin's name on it. It wasn't locked. Easy game.

Paul closed the door and switched on his pocket lamp. He searched the desk and the drawer until he found a file with the initials "R.S."

"Here we go…" he whispered and opened it. To his dismay it contained nothing but the pictures of some houses including notes of whereabouts and prices. There was also a note with a telephone number that Paul copied. He put the file back where he had found it and noticed something he hadn't see before in the drawer. It was a photograph of Della. He pulled it out and took a closer look. The photo had to have been taken at least 15 or 20 years ago. Her hair was much longer and her smile was (if possible) even more vibrant than he had ever seen it. Feeling as if he had found out something he wasn't supposed to look at, he put it back into the drawer and closed it. Then he checked the desk calendar. In the last few weeks the letters "R.S." stood regularly in Levin's schedule. Paul took notes of the dates and put everything he had touched back in its place. He checked his watch. After midnight. It was time to go.

**PD**

The lights in the apartment were dimmed, rain was hitting the windows and the thunder was rumbling in the distance, but the couple on the bed was oblivious to the weather outside. Their clothes were spread on the floor; their bodies passionately intertwined; hands and mouths were busy, working to close the emotional distance of the past few weeks. Fewer words had been never spoken between them and never before they had admitted so much to each other. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving the physical marks, like the marks their painful arguments had left in their hearts and minds before….her body stretched against his, demanding more and giving more than ever before…

It had just been dinner like so many evenings after the winning of a case before and had ended with a tough discussion about "how far would you go for a friend". The tension had exploded in a fiery kiss in his car and had found its climax.

While they had kept their hands and mouths in check on the way to the apartment, their desire had exploded as soon as the door had fallen into its lock. No boundary and no codex could stop them from living out what their bodies demanded and their souls had been desiring for what seemed ages.

**PD **

Della said on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees in her aunt's living room and stared at the cold fireplace. Mae had constantly ignored the cold temperatures in the house and hadn't used the fireplace since Ian had been arrested. Of course, her bed would have been the warmer place, but after turning and tossing for over two hours Della had climbed out of bed and had gone downstairs. She had heated some milk, but the taste had left her sick and so she had gone into the living room and had settled down on the couch. Feeling entirely frozen, she wrapped the robe tighter around her body and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Since Perry had left the house in the late afternoon she had tried to figure out what had gone so incredibly wrong in her life to find herself in such a mess. The only explanation making sense was nothing… it was an inevitable chain of unfortunate events that had brought her into this. But every downward spiral stopped sooner or later, didn't it? If only she knew when the end of hers would finally be reached. She would love to cry, but feared she couldn't stop once she had started.

She heard a car stopping in front of the house. Then the sound of a door. She raised her head… after midnight. Who would visit her? Hoping it was Perry, she abandoned the blanket and rushed to the door and pulled away the drape. To her surprise it was Ben who climbed up the steps. She opened the door before he could knock.

"Ben?" she smiled nervously at him.

"Hey!" he returned the smile and kissed her cheek as he passed her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, confused.

"I wanted to see you!" he answered and took off his jacket.

"But it's after midnight!" she said, as they walked to the couch.

"I saw the light…" he explained. "Who else should be up at this time?"

"You could have run into Aunt Mae…" she teased.

"Well…" he shrugged and appeared suddenly nervous. "How are you?" he asked seriously.

"Fine," she lied and pulled the blanket over her legs.

"I went to see Ian this afternoon… he's a mess. He thinks nobody believes him. Not even his lawyer… not even his sister."

Della knew he didn't want to accuse her, but she couldn't help herself. "We do believe him. It's just that he isn't doing much to help us."

"He's scared… who wouldn't be?" Ben asked and took her hand. "I would hate to see you and Ian torn apart over this. It's not worth it."

"I know." She nodded. His hand felt warm around hers and she relaxed. He slipped closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's pretty cold in here. You must be freezing," he said worried. She didn't protest when he pulled her closer against him and placed her head on his shoulder. It felt wonderful to be held like this. If only… His thumb ran over her cheek and traced her lips. She looked up to him and their eyes met. This was dangerous terrain… like an undiscovered country and she had no idea if she could handle this.

"Please," she whispered and one second later his mouth met hers. Softly and with a tenderness she hadn't been accustomed to, his lips moved against hers, teasing them to open up for him.

"Della!" The voice of her Aunt tore the silence and the tenderness between them apart. "Della?! Are you down there?"

Della broke the embrace and turned her head so that she could see the staircase.

"Yes!"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes!" The lie came quicker and more believable than expected. "I'll go to bed soon… I'm just making tea!"

"Alright… don't forget to switch off the lights!"

Della didn't answer. Ben rose from the couch. "I should go now," he said.

"Okay."

She followed him to the door and gave him his jacket. "I'm sorry," she said, as he already turned the door handle. "Our family isn't easy to get along with these days."

He turned again and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand: "It doesn't matter to me… All I want is to see you happy again." He bent over and kissed her again. This time more passionately and demanding. When they parted he left another kiss on her forehead and then he tore himself away from her. "Just to show you that gentlemen haven't died out. Good night."

"Good night," she said and he left. Before he climbed into the car he waved and looked at her for a while. She waved back and closed the door. She held her breath until she heard his car leaving the house, then she sighed audibly - and went upstairs to her room.

**PD**

The roads were empty as Ben drove home. Almost empty. He checked his mirror when he noticed lights in his back. He didn't recognize the car, but he had a strange feeling crawling up his spine. He reached his house and stopped the car. He waited, almost sure the car behind his would stop as well, but he was disappointed. The vehicle overcame his. It was a grey Ford, he couldn't read the number plate, but he was sure a man sat behind the wheel. One minute later the car vanished around the corner. Relieved, he sighed and climbed out of the car and went into his house.

**PD **

Perry stubbed out his cigarette and closed the folder. He had read the police report about 20 times and had discovered nothing that let Ian appear innocent. His only chance was finding the murder weapon and hoping it would reveal something they didn't know by now, but he had to admit things looked bad for Della's baby brother. Although he thought things couldn't become much worse between them, he feared if Ian went to the gas chamber their relationship would be irrepealably damaged. The idea cut a deep wound into his heart.

Someone knocked at his door. He looked up, checked his watch and went to the door. It was Paul.

"Sorry, but I have news," the detective said and stepped in. "Something you won't believe."

**PD**

The next morning Ben drove to his office. It had started snowing again and the streets were slippery. He stopped dead when he saw a car standing in front of his office. A grey Ford. He inhaled deeply and went inside his office. His secretary announced the visitor whose identity aroused his curiosity and also a slight feeling of uneasiness. Visitors like him had this impact on others.

"You?" Ben asked, as he entered his office. "What a surprise."

**~tbc~**

**The plot is thickening... isn't it?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh my... where is this leading? Thanks to Molly, my beta! You're a great person!_

**Chapter 11 **

The next morning, Della went into town to do some errands before she had another meeting with Paul and Perry at the hotel. Early in the morning she had received a call from Paul. He had told her he had made an interesting discovery about Pauline and that they needed to talk about it. Curious what it could be he couldn't tell her on the phone, she decided to leave her groceries in the car and to go to the hotel as fast as she could.

In the foyer she bumped into Pauline. The blonde smiled nervously at her as they exchanged quick greetings. Della was already on the stairs when Pauline called her. Della stopped. Pauline hastened towards Della.

"Della… can we talk?"

"Talk?" Della raised her eyebrows. Then she looked upstairs. "I'm quite busy…" she said, attempting to leave.

"Please wait… it won't take long. Just a cup of coffee."

Della shook her head. "We shouldn't do this…"

"It isn't about your brother," Pauline explained and bit her lips. "Please. I'm not sure I'll have the courage to ask again."

**PD**

Visibly unhappy with his visitor, Ben Levin sank on the chair behind his desk.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Mason?" he asked with cold politeness.

"You could answer some of my questions. It won't take long." Perry leaned back in his chair, utterly relaxed.

"I didn't know I was a suspect," Ben said.

"Who said you are?"

Their eyes met and locked. Then Ben looked down.

"Say what you want and leave. I have to work."

"Alright… tell me something about your connection to Richard Street."

"What connection?"

"Did you know him? Did you meet him? Did you do business with him?"

Ben thought for a moment and then he leaned back. "My father and Richard owned a company and when Richard left town all those years ago he sold his stock to my father."

"So you and Richard have never been partners?"

"No."

"But he called you after he had decided to come back to town?"

Ben nodded after a short hesitation. "I agreed to help him to find a house, but later I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because of Della."

Perry said nothing and waited for an explanation. "She didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having Richard around again. I thought it just needed some time for them to make up, but then I realized Della would never accept Richard as a father again."

"Quite understandable after what he did, don't you think so?"

"Time heals wounds," Ben retorted. "Anyway, I told him to forget about buying a house around here."

"And that was the evening he died?" Perry asked. Ben gave him a surprised glance.

"How can you know that?"

"I have my ways…" Perry smiled. "So is there anything else Richard told you?"

"For example?"

"For example his reasons for returning…"

"He said he was ill… he wanted to make peace. Understandable in his age."

"I see… and what else?"

"What else?" Ben raised his eyebrows.

Perry shrugged. "You tell me…"

"Just tell me what you want to know!"

"Did Richard discuss the details of his last will with you?"

"Excuse me? Why should he do that?"

"Well, as far as I know Richard wanted to change his last will… he wanted to include Della and Ian again. I don't have to tell you how rich he was… you can assume it when he told you how much money he was willing to spend for a house." Silence fell as Perry's eyes penetrated Bens.

Ben's jaws dropped when he realized what Perry was implying. The accusation was obvious and Perry didn't stop coolly observing the other man. After recovering from the first shock, Ben repaid Perry's accusation with a shake of his head.

"I won't comment on this. If you think I'm after Della because of Richard's money, I should encourage her to hire another attorney for my best friend, because you Sir, are a fool. And a fool won't get Ian out of this mess."

**PD**

Della and Pauline sat in the café next to the hotel and had some coffee. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Della asked after a moment of unpleasant silence.

"The matter is a bit strange…" Pauline admitted and cleared her voice. "I'm not even sure I should ask you this, but it was Richard's wish and so I'll do it."

Della exhaled: "You're making this quite interesting!"

"It is." Pauline nodded and sipped her tea. "You know Richard's business was a successful one. He's made a lot of money with the company and I intend to run the company now he's gone."

"I see," Della lowered her eyes.

"When he came here, it was his plan to make you and Ian part of his life," Pauline continued. "Of his life and his company… and his fortune - which is the same in my opinion."

Della was surprised. She hadn't wasted a thought about any of this. She hadn't cared for Richard's money. She hadn't considered it something worth thinking about. She had missed her father all those years, not his financial support.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I'm asking because I want to offer you a job."

Della laughed spontaneously. "But why on earth?"

"Because Richard would have wanted it. You're a bright person. Intelligent, caring… you have experience. I could use someone like you at my side. I know I could trust you." Pauline remained serious and Della realized she wasn't joking.

"My brother is arrested for murder… they say he killed your husband and you're offering me a job?" She didn't get it.

"Ian is Ian… and you are you. Richard trusted you. You have a lot of him inside you. And now you'll have to excuse me. Think about it. Take your time. I won't pressure you."

Pauline paid the bill and after one last smile she left the café. Della remained at the table and finished her coffee before she left for the hotel. When she entered the foyer she started feeling dizzy. One minute later she found herself embracing the toilet seat in Ladies Room next to the bar where she became violently sick.

**PD **

Perry worriedly eyed Della through the smoke of his cigarette. She looked pale and very thin. She hadn't touched her coffee so far and he noticed her hands were trembling while she wrote down what he dictated her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and put his file down.

"Yes… just a bit dizzy."

"Have you eaten something today?"

"Yes." She didn't mention she had already lost her breakfast again.

"Maybe you should get some rest," he suggested now really worried.

"Perry, I'm fine," she insisted, but didn't sound very convincing. He rose and helped her up as well. "I'll take you home," he said in that certain tone that didn't allow protest. "And on my way back I'll meet Paul."

"Where is he anyway?" she asked and suddenly remembered he was supposed to be here to tell them something important about Pauline.

"He's checking something for me," Perry answered, avoiding her eyes. He gave her the jacket and squeezed her shoulders tenderly before he took her gently to the door.

**PD**

When Della entered her home she found a note from her aunt. Mae had gone to see a friend and later Ian, to take him some food. So she had at least the afternoon for herself.

She made herself tea and a sandwich and ate while browsing the newspaper. She felt a little better and even made herself another sandwich and added some chocolate. She thought about Paul and why Perry refused to tell her what Paul had been investigating. Somehow she doubted it was about Pauline and rather expected he had been so secretive because Paul was researching something about Ben. She avoided the subject with Perry because it only led them into painful discussions. Once again she became aware of the mistake she had made when she had slept with Perry after Janet had been released. Not that she regretted it… she never would, but it had also changed her relationship with Perry for the rest of their lives. She knew he was jealous of Ben – just as her dislike of Laura was even more motivated by jealousy than by the judgment of her character.

She put the newspaper aside and decided to take a nap. On the upper floor she passed her brother's room and noticed the door was open. A fresh breeze came out and

the curtain was moving and she went inside to close the window. She made a face when she noticed it had started snowing again. Her eyes roamed the room and ended on the planks of the old wooden floor. Mae had never restored the old floors in the house and suddenly Della found herself back in an old childhood memory. She and Ian used to play in here and hid everything their parents shouldn't find underneath a plank under the bed. A knot formed in her stomach and a bad feeling took possession of her. Knowing she should leave it alone, she moved toward the bed and pushed it a bit until she could reach the plank that used to be the cover of their secret hiding place…

~tbc~


	12. Chapter 12

_Time to be fluffy... :-) Thanks to Molly, my beta for editing this so quickly!_

**Chapter 12**

When she had knocked at his door he hadn't had any idea how this would end. He had only acted on instinct when he had taken her into his arms. Seeing her crying like this had broken his heart. Since he had arrived in this bloody town he had hated the distance between them; had hated that he couldn't reach her; had hated that there seemed to be someone else who had filled the gap they had created when they had decided to ignore their feelings for one another.

But now that he felt her arms around him, her lips on his and her heated skin on his all this was forgotten. It didn't matter, as if it had never existed. The few hours since she had come to him had been more than just utter bliss. It was something for which he, who was always eloquent and able to speak his mind, couldn't find words for. In his mind he thanked God on his knees that she had come to him and only him. Now that she was in his arms with her legs wrapped around him he knew that he was the only man that mattered to her and that no one else could ever come between them.

He had understood what she had discovered in Ian's room, he knew what it meant and how it would affect the upcoming trial, but as long as she couldn't cope with it, he wouldn't allow her to think it through.

**PD **

The snow flakes were still dancing in the air as Perry stood at the window looking out into the night. Yet, he was oblivious to the beauty of the winter night. He was smoking a cigarette, caught by the beauty that had occupied his room since Della had entered it tonight. He heard her moving in her sleep and turned. She didn't wake up as she shifted her position and wrapped her arm around his empty pillow. He smiled and checked his watch. It was after midnight. He knew he had to wake her, because Mae was for sure missing her by now, but he would hate to disturb her in her sleep. He stepped closer to the bed, admiring her beauty. In the morning he had been deeply worried about her. She had seemed sick and tired, but now her complexion was strong and healthy again. He sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed her naked arm. She moved again, but didn't wake up.

"Della," he said and continued to stroke her naked skin. "Wake up."

After several seconds a long and almost incomprehensible "Nooo," escaped from her throat and his smile brightened.

"I'll take you home… Mae will kill me, if I let you leave the hotel after dawn."

"It's winter," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. "No dawn until 8 am."

He chuckled and patted her butt through the blanket. "Come on, young lady."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and turned on her back. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and yawned.

"You can be quite merciless, Counsellor."

"Only because you force me," he retorted.

"Is there a way…" she bit her lower lip and freed her right arm from the blanket to sneak to the collar of his robe. "To convince you to offer me asylum for this night…" She looked to the window, noticing the snowfall. "I bet the roads are slippery and driving is far too dangerous."

"I have the feeling Mae's fury would be more dangerous."

"Are you afraid for an old lady?" Della asked, amused, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Let's say Hamilton Burger is less dangerous in my eyes." They laughed and then he bent forward and kissed her. She moved against him and her arms sneaked around his neck. They sank slowly back on the bed…

**PD**

Paul finished the telephone call with his contact person in Chicago and yawned long and audibly. A quick look at his watch told him he had already passed his bedtime but the result of his investigation had been worth the effort. He looked at the notes he had made and smiled: "Got you."

**PD**

"Pauline asked me for a chat today," Della said, as she lay snuggled up against Perry.

"Pauline?" he asked surprised. "What did she want?"

"She offered me a job. In Chicago."

Silence fell and then she said: "I would never take it." He kissed her forehead.

"Did she mention why she asked you?" he asked calmly.

"She thinks my father would have wanted it… she thinks I'm like him." Della shrugged.

"And you think she was sincere?"

"Actually, I have no idea. I couldn't quite believe what she told me, but I don't think she tried to fool me."

"You're right, she doesn't appear to be an indecent person… but be careful with her. She's still one of our main suspects." He ran with his hand over her back, tracing the line of her spine.

"Just like Ben Levin, I guess," she said calmly, risking destroying the mood.

"I heard he had an alibi," Perry gave her a look.

"I was at his house that night. That's true." Her voice was firm now. She took his chin and turned his face to her. "We kissed that night. Several times. Nothing else happened."

The wrinkles on his forehead straightened visibly. "You enjoy to driving me crazy with the idea of you and him making love in his house, don't you?"

She repressed a smile and shook her head: "I didn't enjoy it for one minute…" she sighed. "I guess I had no idea how to handle you and Laura…"

He opened his mouth, but she placed her finger on his lips, forbidding him to speak. "I know, I know… but an old flame is an old flame. And that's all I'm going to say on this matter. Can we close that file now, Counsellor?"

"We can, Miss Street." They exchanged a smile and then she kissed him. "That's good, because now you'll have to take me home, because I have to show you something."

~tbc~


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was so busy that I didn't have much time to write anything. Enjoy the new chapter and thanx again to Molly who does a wonderful job! _

**The Case of the Returning Relative **

**Chapter 13**

When Della and Perry returned to Mae's house, the snow fell heavier than ever. Glad to have arrived safely, Della unlocked the door and switched on the lights. She stopped dead in the doorway and a low scream escaped her throat when she saw Mae standing right in front of her. Perry bumped right into her and pushed accidentally against the older woman.

"Aunt Mae!" Della struggled and clung to Perry who had caught her arm and was already annoyed. "Why are you sneaking around in the dark?"

"I could ask you the very same!" Mae retorted hectically and fastened the belt of her robe. "I heard the car. I was in the kitchen."

"You should use the lights. That way an intruder would be scared off." Perry helped Della out of her coat and took his off.

"Where have you been?" Mae asked, ignoring Perry's advice.

"Working," Della answered shortly without paying Perry one single glance.

Mae first checked her watch before she gave her niece a disbelieving look, but remained silent. She was aware something was in the air and prepared herself. The lawyer cleared his throat.

"Mae, I think we have to talk about something," Perry started and let his eyes roam up the old staircase. Mae said nothing and waited.

"I'll show you," Della nodded to Perry and climbed up the stairs. Realizing Della knew something she shouldn't, Mae followed them, now far from being passive.

"What are you doing? What is going on here?!"

Without paying Mae the attention or the required answer, Perry followed Della to Ian's room. Before she had left the house she had carefully locked the room and had hidden the key in her purse. Until now. Mae's jaw dropped when she watched Della pulling it out and opening the door.

"I've learned a thing or two in the last few years. Working for a lawyer has several advantages. One is to learn how to keep some things under the rug…" Della explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. "As children Ian and I never thought of locking the door and we thought our secret place was safe – until you found it and were angry because we hid some of sweets there we had scrounged from our neighbours after Christmas."

Mae exhaled deeply as Della pushed the door open. "Please, go first," Della said and waited until her aunt had passed her and Perry. They entered the room and Della switched on the light. The room was cold and a bit messy after the bed had been moved. The lost poker lay in an hole in the floor where Della had removed the plank in the afternoon. The lawyer pulled out his handkerchief and took the poker in his hand. He examined the tip of it closely. "Blood, I guess," he said and gave Mae a look. The old woman had become pale. She was trembling and had the facial expression of someone who was going to break under the burden a former lie had formed.

"Mae," Perry said lowly and gave her a long, penetrating glance. "It's time to tell us the truth. For Ian's sake and for yours."

* * *

Ben Levin was nervous. He sat in his office, Della's photograph lying on his desk. His fingertips traced the features of the teenage girl, but the usual smile didn't appear on his face. Instead deep wrinkles covered his forehead. It was too late to call Della tonight, but first thing tomorrow he would to talk to her. If he only knew how to tell her that he had already messed things up and that it was maybe too late to make things right?

Knowing he was facing losing her trust he made a decision. He opened his address book and searched for a certain telephone number. When he started dialling it was already after 1 am and he wasn't the only one who couldn't even think about sleeping.

* * *

"He was already dead, when we found him," Mae's voice was shaken with fear. They were sitting downstairs in the living room. Her eyes were fixed on the point where the police had found the dry blood underneath the small carpet. Perry held Della's hand in his and squeezed it tenderly. He observed her from the corner of his eye. This time there weren't tears in her eyes. He noticed with amazement how steady and controlled she was now.

"Where had Ian been at the time Richard was killed?"

"He had been asleep after he had taken an aspirin. He had hurt his head when that woman had hit him. He told me he had heard strange noises and had gone downstairs. When I arrived he was bending over Richard… he was dead."

"And then?" Perry asked calmly in the very same voice Della had heard so often before when he had interviewed a suspect. And yet everything was different now that the suspect was related to her.

"Ian had touched the poker… there was blood on his hands… he had argued with Richard." Mae looked up to Perry and shrugged. "We decided it was best to bring him out of the house."

"And the best thing you could think of was to bring him into the garden and to hide the poker in Ian's room under a lose plank in the floor," Perry concluded in disbelief. "I don't have to tell you that it wasn't exactly wise to do something like this." Now it was Della's turn to let her thumb caress the back of his hand. She heard the rising anger in his voice and understood it. Mae and Ian could only blame themselves for the mess – and yet they were her only family left.

"We have to talk to the police," Della said.

"No!" Mae yelled. "What if they think we did that to cover the murder up…"

"They probably believe so!" Perry cut her off.

"Maybe they can detect other traces on the poker… maybe someone else left a fingerprint," Della said and knew immediately it was hopeless. Someone had set Ian and Mae up. Whoever the killer was wouldn't have left his or her fingerprints on the weapon.

Perry's eyes focused on Mae: "Are you sure you told me anything I need to know? You haven't seen or heard anyone? There was no strange car in front of your house or in the street when you came home? No one was close to the house? A person you didn't know? Think Mae!"

"No," Mae shook her head. "There was nothing… only the snow… I remember that."

Della rubbed her aching forehead. Right now she felt as old as Mae looked and she had no idea what to do. Things looked worse than ever for her brother and if he was convicted Mae could end up in jail as well. An ironic situation, since Della had been facing the same issue several weeks ago when Hamilton Burger wanted to prove Janet Brent's guilt.

"What will happen now?" Mae asked Perry in a less bossy tone than usual. The lawyer checked his watch and decided frankly: "The two of you will go to bed… and I'll go thinking. But you better pray Paul knows something that will save Ian and you, because I have no idea how to get you out of this!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Ben, Ben, Ben... is there something you tried to hide? Tse tse tse...  
_

_Thanks to Molly for editing this chapter! _

**TCOT Returning Relative - Chapter 14**

The next morning Paul and Perry met for an early breakfast in Perry's hotel room. The lawyer hadn't slept all night and Paul didn't miss the lawyer's bad mood.

"You look tired," Paul said without wishing a good morning as Perry closed the door.

"I am tired," Perry answered and offered Paul a cup of the fresh coffee that had arrived earlier from the kitchen. He explained in short words what had happened in Mae's house the night before. Paul listened with a wrinkled forehead while he sipped his hot coffee.

"Pauline must have hit Ian's head quite heavy," he commented dryly after Perry had finished his story. Perry gave him a look. "Anyway," Paul continued. "But Della wasn't the only one who found something hidden."

"Shoot!"

"By the way where's she?" Paul asked and looked around as if he expected to find her somewhere waiting in the background – as usual.

"At home," Perry said without looking at Paul, "It's not even seven."

Paul shook his head, as if he couldn't believe she wasn't around. "I could swear I smelled her perfume."

"What did you find out?" Perry asked, now almost annoyed and fought the returning memory of the last night as they had made love in this very room.

"Ah right. Remember when I told you about Pauline and that it was hard to find something in her past aside from the fact that she had been married before?"

Perry nodded and lightened a cigarette. While Paul helped himself for one of the sandwiches he ignored the food on the table.

"That's because she did the hell of a job to cover up the fact that her very roots belong nowhere else than here."

"Here?" Perry repeated confused.

"Yes, her mother was born here and her father as well." Paul pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Go on."

"Her parents weren't married. In fact the father was married to someone else and the affair threatened to come to light after the couple had a car accident. At least that's what we found in an old report from the local police. Apparently a friend of the man helped him to cover everything up and no one ever asked further questions. The man in the other car was compensated for his injuries and got a new car. The lover of the driver who was already pregnant left town and never returned." Paul made a break and looked at the lawyer who had finished his cigarette.

"There's more," he announced and turned the paper. "As you can imagine the woman wasn't blessed with a fortune and bringing up a child on her own wasn't easy, but she did it and Pauline became a bright and intelligent woman who knew how to survive."

"I have no doubt about that," Perry answered.

"One day she received a letter. Her father had died and had included her in his will. It wasn't much, but enough to get rid off her first husband and live on her own." Paul made another pause. To underline the importance of his information Paul leaned forward and looked straight into Perry's face. "You won't believe who her father was."

"Just spill it, Paul."

"Ben Levin's father."

"What?"

"You heard right. Pauline's mother and Ben's father were a couple. Star-crossed lovers parted by the sea of destiny."

Perry sat up, ignoring Paul's sarcasm. Paul could see that the lawyer's mind was overworking in this moment. "You just mentioned a friend had helped Levin to cover the accident. Was that…"

"Correct," Paul nodded, knowing what Perry wanted to ask. "Richard Street helped Levin to cover the accident and helped to bring Pauline's mother out of town."

Perry's eyes rushed to the phone. He had to call Della. Had to tell he to stay away from Pauline and Ben… Paul interrupted his thoughts when he raised his hand. "But I doubt Ben and Pauline are working together. My men couldn't find a connection between them."

"Do you really believe it's a coincidence that Richard and Pauline asked Ben to help them to settle down here?" Perry asked.

"No," Paul said, "but where the reason for Ben to help Pauline? Ben has no motive even if she's his half-sister." Paul leaned back and added much calmer. "Look, I know you have a good reason to mistrust Ben but I don't see how he's involved in this."

"Me neither," Perry answered grumpily. "But now I know he is!"

* * *

Slowly Della recovered from another wave of sickness and rose from her uncomfortable position in front of the toilet. Her knees were weak and her head ached. Her condition worried her deeply. The symptoms scared her. If she could only see a doctor to get to know if she had brought herself into a bigger mess than ever before but she couldn't trust any doctor in this town. Considering how people talked she could also advertise her condition in the newspaper. Mae would hit the roof. She washed her face with cold water and thought of Perry. Poor him… in the last few months she had given him more trouble than Laura in the last decade. Her family was a mess: her brother sat in jail, her aunt had turned into an old witch and Della had managed to bring his reputation in danger because she tried to help her friend when she took his money to pay a blackmailer.

She checked her watch. In less than one hour they wanted to meet at the police station to talk to Ian. Hopefully they could convince Ian to tell them everything of the night Richard was killed. Mae's report was true, she was sure of that, but as Perry she hoped Ian would remember more. Maybe he remembered something he didn't consider as important, but could indeed help to identify the killer. Feeling more stable now she applied some make up and fixed her clothes. She would take a walk to the station. Maybe the fresh air was of help. Maybe it was just a virus after all.

* * *

Mae closed the door behind Della and watched her through the window as she walked down the street. Maybe her niece had the impression she could hide the obvious, but Mae had already noticed Della was hiding something. She asked herself if the lawyer was aware of the mess he had brought her into, but then she told herself he was just a man like all the others. Did they ever understand when they dragged a girl into a mess?

When she couldn't see detect Della anymore, Mae went back into the kitchen to have another coffee. The smell of cooked fish hung in the air. Ian's lunch. The police had allowed her to cook for Ian at least until the trial would start.

* * *

Della fastened her pace. She was a bit late and Perry was sure already waiting for her. The air was cold and according to the weather forecast the next wave of snow was on its way. The wind came from the north. Della pulled her scarf over her mouth. She was a bit out of breath by now. If she had only taken the car or called Paul to pick her up.

Then she heard a car behind her. She heard the signal-horn, turned her head and smiled when she recognised a familiar face.

"Can I offer you a lift?"


	15. Chapter 15

**So who was driving the car? Ben? Pauline? Paul? **

_Thanks to Molly, my busy beta! _

**TCOT Returning Relative – Chapter 15**

After 10 minutes of waiting Perry had been nervous, after 20 minutes he had started pacing the waiting area of the police station, and after half an hour he was ready to strangle anyone who asked him what was wrong.

Della hadn't appeared so far and when he had talked to Mae five minutes ago she had told him Della had left one hour ago. He couldn't reach Paul and in case he left the building to search for her, he risked missing her in case she arrived. But whom was he fooling? He knew she wasn't just late… She had left home and she needed half an hour from there to the police station. One hour had passed and she wasn't here. That could only mean something or someone had happened to her on the way. The mere idea that someone could hurt her right in this moment made him physically sick and let his heart race. Was there already cold sweat on his forehead? He swallowed. Perry realized he was losing control and that drove him close to the edge.

Like this morning, Ben Levin and Pauline Straight were the first names coming to his mind. His alarm bells were ringing and his instincts never failed him. Although he couldn't explain why one of them could be interested in hurting Della, he sensed that she was caught right in the center of this mess.

Unable to wait one second longer he stormed to the counter and asked to leave a note for Ian. Ian was at least safe where he was, he doubted the same could be guaranteed for his big sister.

* * *

Half an hour later Perry had found Paul sitting in the foyer of the hotel talking to one of his men at the phone. Impatiently and in short words Perry explained that Della hadn't kept her promise to be at the police station and that Mae hadn't heard from her either.

"Maybe she had an accident," Paul suggested and was already on his way to the reception to check on the local hospitals. But Perry shook his head. "Forget it, Paul. First we'll check out Pauline and Ben. And since we're here, we'll pay Mrs. Straight a little visit."

"Pauline isn't here," Paul called out as Perry headed towards the staircase. "The receptionist told me she left early this morning after she had received a phone call."

The lawyer stopped dead. "Who called her?"

"No idea. But it was local call."

"Levin," Perry concluded. "Let's go there then. His office is only a few minutes away from here."

* * *

As Perry and Paul stormed the office of Ben Levin they ignored the angry reprehension of his secretary and opened the door to Ben's private office. It was empty.

"Where is he?" Perry asked coldly.

"He called in sick today," the secretary explained rather coldly and tried to push both men out of the room – an attempt that was meant to fail.

"Sick?" Perry repeated. "Last night he seemed quite fine to me," he lied, hoping to provoke an honest answer. "Where is he?"

"At home, I guess," the woman retorted, just as angry. "He called me two hours ago to tell me he would stay home. I don't know anything else! If you don't mind, I have to work."

"We do mind. Where's his house?" Paul asked harshly.

"Close to Della's, as far as I know." Perry turned again to the secretary who had now narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "What's the exact address?"

She gave the lawyer a cold glance, but it was Paul who convinced her to help.

"Listen, Lady, we're searching for a missing person. You better cooperate unless you want the police to question you! And believe me the police station isn't an exactly nice place to spent the day."

* * *

Mae was waiting in front of Ben Levin's house as Perry and Paul arrived. She had her arms crossed over her chest to protect herself from the cold wind. The two men climbed out of the car and rushed towards her.

"New snow is coming," she said, as she watched into the grey sky. "And he isn't here."

"Damn it. Did you see him leaving?" Perry asked while Paul ran to the garage to check if the car was missing.

"No," Mae answered. "Why do you think he has done something to her?" she asked Perry, who was surprised by her attitude. The old woman appeared much smaller and more fragile than her usual self. Her voice was husky.

"Because he and Richard's wife are related. They are siblings… he has hidden this from everybody. I don't know anything yet, but what I know worries me enough to believe he could be involved in Richard's murder. Are you sure you know nothing?"

"No… Ben and that woman are siblings?" she repeated as if that would help her to believe it. "But how…?"

"His father and her mother had an affair. Richard helped to cover it after an accident threatened to expose the relationship. The woman had a child, after she had left town – Pauline. We think it's possible Pauline is out for revenge."

"But what has Della to do with this?"

"That's something we would like to know as well."

Perry sighed and watched Paul returning to them with quick steps. There's a car in the garage. An old Ford. But the house seems empty."

"He has another car… a jeep. He uses it when he shows people the cabins in the mountains," Mae said.

"We should call the police, Perry," Paul suggested. "If Ben and Pauline have kidnapped Della we won't find them without help."

Mae cringed and looked helplessly at Perry: "He's right…"

"Of course we'll call the police…" the lawyer pointed with his head towards Ben's house. "I think we should use Ben Levin's phone. What do you think Paul?"

**_tbc..._**


	16. Chapter 16

_I know it's been some time, but the show must go on, right? Thanks to Molly for editing this!_

**TCOT Returning Relative – Chapter 16**

„This is the second time I'm breaking into a house that belongs to Ben Levin," Paul sighed, as he unlocked the door with his picklock. "Sooner or later they're going to catch me - and you!"

"Not today, Paul," Perry mumbled absentmindedly, as they entered Ben's home. He had no time to worry about the consequences. He was busy checking out the environment. The house looked very much like bachelor's home. Clean, but without the charm a woman usually brought with her when she moved in. Although he knew it wasn't the right time or the right place he suddenly remembered the moment Della told him that she had spent an evening with Ben here… just kissing, as she had said. Just kissing… even that vision was too much for him. Had she thought about filling this house with her belongings when she had laid in his arms? Had she dreamt about moving in and raising her children here? He closed his eyes and called himself a fool. There was no reason to believe Della had even thought about leaving him and Los Angeles to live here with someone else. Feeling as if he were betraying her with his mere thoughts, he forced himself to focus on the house and its owner. If Levin was responsible for Della's vanishing there had to be something here that revealed him.

"So what are we searching for?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, Paul. Something that's connected to Della and Levin. You check the basement. I'll go upstairs."

**PD**

The room she was in was cold. The dirty window above her was leaky and the cold wind sneaking in from outside swept over her and caused her to feel frozen. She sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs to protect her body from the cold that surrounded her and maybe from the danger that threatened her. She couldn't believe she had actually become the victim of a crime, but she was. The kidnapping act had been so unremarkable, so mischievous, that at first she had believed it was a bad joke – until she had noticed they had been leaving town for the mountains. Although she had grown up in this area she struggled to recognize where she was right now. On the way up here she had been distracted by the sudden cognition of who it was that was responsible for her father being dead, her little brother being in jail, and her own part in this game.

"You could have told me, you know… you weren't quite fair to me," she said disappointedly into the half darkness. Ben stood on the opposite side of the room, leaning up against the wall. He hadn't spoken since they had entered the cabin.

"I didn't want this to happen. Not to you. Not to Ian. Not to anyone of us," he answered after a long silence.

"And yet we're here. How do you think this will end?" she asked and felt how anger was filling her voice. "The only reason she brought us up here is to make sure we won't return."

Ben started chuckling. Della raised her head and starred at him. "What's so funny?"

"You, my dear… you don't seem to trust your lawyer friend very much."

"I do trust him," she said quietly. "With my life."

"I noticed that." Silence fell. "Talking about fairness. You should have told me this was only about him."

"Excuse me?"

"You only used me to get back at him for whatever happened between the two of you before you came back… anyway…" his voice sounded defeated. It lacked the accusatory undertone she had expected when he brought the subject up.

"Anyway… I knew my chance was gone when I saw you and him sitting in the diner, the evening he arrived. You're the worst actress I know, Della."

"I never used you… I like you, Ben. I've always liked you."

"And that's the difference… I've never just liked you, Della."

**PD**

"Here's nothing, Perry." Paul closed the door leading to the basement. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs."

With quick steps Paul headed upstairs. He found Perry in a bedroom searching the drawers of the nightstand.

"Did you find something?"

"Not really." Frustrated Perry pushed the drawer back into its place. "Just this one."

He pointed to a photograph he had placed on the bed. The picture showed a young Della in her teenage years. Paul narrowed his eyes. "I've seen this before."

"Mh?"

"In his office. When I searched his office I found this picture in a file. Seems he kept her picture everywhere…" The remark earned the investigator a grim look from the lawyer, but he ignored it. While looking at the photo he remembered something else. The contents of the file… "Perry… it's just an idea, but…"

"Spill it, Paul!"

"I'll tell you when I find it. Come on!"

**PD**

"I guess she blackmailed you?" Della concluded. Ben had sat down next to her some time ago and had started talking about Pauline, his father, and his secret affair.

"At first I had no idea who she was. Of course, I knew there was a woman out there who is my sister, since she was mentioned in my father's will, but I never cared who she was. My parents were dead and I had no intention of digging into the past. She never tried to contact me either and so I ignored her existence.

"Then a few weeks ago Richard called me… he wanted a house here in town. He wanted to come back. He was sincere about all this and he was sorry for everything he had done to you and your family. He also was very ill. I knew my father would want me to help him and so I agreed. One day before you arrived Pauline paid me a visit… she presented her birth certificate and told me who she was. I was shocked, but since she only asked me to help Richard to settle down I saw no reason to become suspicious."

"She played her role to perfection," Della nodded, remembering the morning Pauline had offered her a job in Chicago.

"Yes, she did. Then you arrived in town… I realized you and Richard didn't get along… I realized it hurt you to have him around. I guess that was the time when I started to make a fool out of myself." He laughed bitterly and starred at the ceiling.

"Why is that?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"Because I had the insane idea you would like to become my wife and leave L.A for good to stay with me. Foolish idea, as I said."

"Oh Ben." She reached out to stroke his arm, but he refused her touch. "Don't."

"I told Richard I wouldn't help him, because you didn't want to have him around. But he didn't want to hear any of it… he said he wanted to reconcile with you. He wanted to change his will to give you and your brother what he thought you deserved…"

"I guess that was the reason Pauline had to kill him… she was after his money and when she learned he wanted to split his fortune she had to act."

"Money and revenge… she wanted Richard's money, because in her opinion he was the one to blame for the fact that she and her mother were sent into exile. I guess… well my father was just as much to blame… and in her mind she might even blame me, because I grew up in a family…"

"It's not your fault… children aren't responsible for the way their parents live their lives."

"Maybe not… but they have to live with it either way… Anyway, after he was found dead I went to see her. She didn't admit the murder, but she made clear what she could do to you…" his voice trailed of. "I panicked and decided to stay quiet about my suspicion."

"But Ian is your best friend," Della reminded him sadly. "You let him stay in jail, although you knew he was innocent?"

"You know they say the only thing that can come between two men is a woman… I trusted your friend Mr. Mason. I was sure he would be able to prove Ian's innocence. I think I would have done anything as long as you were safe."

"I'm hardly safe now," Della retorted dryly. She exhaled deeply, as she felt tears uprising. She was scared to death. She had never been so scared in her life. How could Perry find her? He didn't know the area. He didn't even know who Pauline was… a big kaleidoscope of thoughts and ideas started running through her head. Perry had no idea where she was and why. Was he already out of his mind because she hadn't appeared at the police station? Was he already driving Paul mad with orders and demands?

A tear ran down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it away and straightened her back. Bending her head back she sent a silent prayer while her right hand came unconsciously to rest on her belly.

The sound of an old door opening tore her out of her trance. Della lowered her head and had to close her eyes when the shining light of a pocket lamp blinded her.

"Here we are," she heard Pauline's voice saying. "Come on, the two of you. It's time for us to take a little walk."

**PD**

"Not you again!" Ben's secretary gave Perry and Paul an ugly look as they entered the office.

"Yes, it's us," Paul said before she could start another tirade. "Listen, Honey, when your boss called you did he say anything else except that he's ill."

The secretary wrinkled her forehead. "I don't understand… he gave me some orders of course."

"What orders?"

"He told me to call off some meetings for today. I also had to update some files for him…" she shrugged and then her face flushed. "There was one strange request actually… but I'm not sure…"

"What was it?" Perry barked.

"One file… I was supposed to put it on his desk… I had to put in a photo and a letter that I found in the mail box this morning."

"Where is it?"

"His desk…"

Paul and Perry stormed into Ben's office. Paul recognized the file immediately. "That's the one with the houses for Richard and Pauline."

Perry grabbed it and opened it. There was the small framed picture of Della in it and white envelope without address."

"He said it was meant for Miss Straight," the secretary explained.

"Well, it wasn't here when we first arrived here," Paul said angrily.

"Because it wasn't meant for you and I hadn't prepared it yet… he said it was important to her."

"That makes no sense…" Paul sighed, as he watched Perry opening the envelope. He watched the lawyer as he read the lines one by one and noticed how his face lost its colour.

"What's going on?" he asked alarmed and just took the letter out of Perry's hands. "What the hell…"

**~tbc~**


	17. Chapter 17

_I know the last cliffhanger was a mean one, so I won't keep you waiting much longer. Enjoy... thanks to Molly, who also fixed this chapter!_

**TCOT Returning Relative – Chapter 17**

„This is utter rubbish! It's a trick." Paul's voice was firm while Perry kept his silence. He appeared paralysed, as his eyes were focused at some point of the wall. He was deeply lost in his thoughts while Paul kept on ranting next to him.

"Why should anyone place the letter, Della's photo and the pictures of those houses into a file for Pauline? That makes no sense…" Perry mumbled.

"I told you so!"

"You know what? I think someone wanted to tell us something… didn't Mae say Ben had a jeep he only used to drive up in the mountains? And wasn't exactly that car missing this morning?"

"Yes… you think he's taken her to the mountains? Why?"

"I wish I knew…" Perry said and took the photos to pass them to Paul. "But it can't hurt to check every house mentioned in here out."

**PD **

Della tightened her arms around herself. Pauline, pointing a shotgun at them, had forced them out of the cabin into the cold. Dark clouds filled with snow hung over their heads and the first snow flakes were already falling down on them.

"What do you want, Pauline?" Della asked exasperated.

"I want us to take a little walk to a place where you and my dear brother here can find a good place to rest – once and for all."

"We haven't done anything to you," Ben reminded her. "What is it you gain when you kill us up here?"

"Time, Bennie… time." Pauline explained. "Don't you think I haven't noticed that this lawyer has gotten far too close? I still have some friends out there and one of them called me to tell me in a deeply worried tone of voice that two investigators had visited him to ask annoying questions about me and my past. So it seems I need to keep him and his footmen busy… I guess the little letter you gave him from me will lead him to search for you in some other direction."

"What letter?" Della asked alarmed.

"A letter telling your boss that you and Ben ran off to Reno…" a smile played around Pauline's lips. "I guess Mr. Mason won't stick around much longer when he knows you're in the hands of someone he despises. I told Ben to deliver the letter to Mr. Mason's hotel… so that the poor man won't have to search for his girl Friday. It pays off to be a rich man's mistress, Della. But only as long as you play along. He would kick you to the curb for someone else anyway once you had lost your touch… I did you a favour. My mother could sing a song about being used and thrown away like a piece of old laundry!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your mother and you, but neither Ben nor I nor Ian can be held accountable for that."

"I never said so… and yet… Richard thought he had done you wrong… you… the family he left because he couldn't stand you anymore. Because his alcoholic wife drove him nuts… because this stupid little city kept him from breathing. He never thought he had done my mother wrong… or me. I deserve some kind of pay off for that, don't you think so?"

"His money is your pay off?" Della asked in disbelief. "Money can't repay you for a lost family… and hitting a hole into his head won't compensate your pain either… and letting my brother walk into the gas chamber won't heal you either."

Pauline lifted her shotgun and pointed the barrel at the space between Della's eyes. She smiled. "Maybe it won't… but believe me, before he died I told him exactly what was going to happen with his family… it was the last thing he heard before he died. I guess we all get what we deserve, don't we?"

"Put the gun down, Pauline," Ben said lowly. "You had your revenge… we can help you to get out of here… we can take you to Nevada… to any place you want to. You can go wherever you want… you can have everything you want…"

"I have everything I want, Bennie… your life is in my hands. And now go on… we aren't finished yet. Ben… you first. Della here will walk with me."

With the shotgun still pointed at Della's head, Pauline ordered them to move. Della gave Ben a quick glance, telling him to do what Pauline demanded. Reluctantly he turned and started walking. Della now felt the barrel pressing into her back. The snow fall intensified. If they were unlucky, the fresh snow would cover up the traces they left on their way into the woods so that no one would be able to say in which direction they had gone.

The minutes passed and the way was getting troublesome. The snow was covering the slippery roots of the trees they had to climb over. The going was slow and more than once Della feared she would lose her balance and end up on the frozen ground. Pauline on the other hand was steady. With the weapon in her hand, pointed at Della; she never struggled.

"Where is this leading us?" Della asked when they had finally reached a glade. She had no idea where they were: around them was nothing but trees, snow and the endless silence only winter could produce. She took a deep breath and looked straight at Pauline. "If you want to kill us, just proceed, but please spare me the "Hansel and Gretel" scenario!" Her cheeks were flushed from the physical exhaustion and anger. She was cold; she barely felt her hands or feet and the snow fall was increasing every second.

"I think I've seen this kind of temper before… before I had to hit Ian on his head. You've more in common with him than I thought. But we aren't there yet. So just move!"

" I won't!" Della stated firmly. "I've played along long enough and now I'm sick of it!"

"Don't try me!" Pauline raised the gun again and pointed it at Della, then she smiled and turned to Ben.

"It doesn't matter who will die first… but if you want to shorten your life…"

"Drop that gun," Della said sternly and made a bold step forward. Pauline made a step backwards. In that moment a cold breeze moved the treetops above them, causing small amounts of snow to fall off the branches. A bird, alarmed by the sound of the falling bunch of snow, rose into the air, cawing loudly.

Confused by this Pauline turned her head. The one second her attention went astray was enough for Ben to step forward to grab the barrel of the gun. Pauline screamed, pulled the shotgun and ran backwards.

Della screamed Ben's name as he rushed after her. Pauline yelled at him to stay away and almost slipped on her way backwards. She looked down at her feet that seemed to move out of control and then Pauline's back hit a large tree. She fell aside, stumbled over one of the large roots, the hands still clung to the shotgun. Ben shouted at Della to stay away. He approached Pauline, grabbed the barrel of the gun and tore it towards his body.

Della heard the sound of the clicking trigger, she heard the sound of the loose bullet as it left the barrel and found it's destination in Ben's upper body. Then she saw the blood on Pauline's face and her clothes.

"Ben!" Her scream echoed through the forest, through the silence of the snowy landscape. Pauline besmirched with blood did her best to withdraw from Ben's body and crawled hectically backwards. Della, now unable to think of fear or reason, stormed next to Ben and turned him to her. He was alive, but bleeding heavily. She checked his pulse. It was racing. His eyes fluttered open.

"The gun," he whispered hoarsely. While trying to get away from Ben, Pauline had lost hold of the shotgun, but now both women set their eyes on the weapon. Della reacted faster. She grabbed the shotgun with her aching hands and pulled it away from Pauline who was on her knees now, her hands grabbing in the snow that covered the icy ground. When she lifted her head it was on her to find the dark hole of the barrel in front of her face.

"You don't have the guts to kill me," Pauline said between clenched teeth.

"Believe me, I know how to use this one," Della retorted and slowly pulled the trigger. Frightened now Pauline turned and crawled backward. Her eyes never left the gun in Della's hands, as she slowly got back on her feet. Della did the same and for several moments both women just starred at each other, estimating what the other intended to do. In the second Pauline started running, Della pulled the trigger, missing Pauline by just a few inches, as she vanished between the trees just a few inches.

As soon as she was sure Pauline had run away, Della kneeled down next to Ben and got a hold of his cold hand. Pauline had shot him in the stomach. She knew what the injury meant if he couldn't get any help in the next few minutes.

"Ben?" she addressed him gently. She touched his cheek and his forehead. He was covered with cold sweat. He opened his eyes again. A gesture that afforded a lot of strength by him.

"Della…"

"Listen, I'll get help. We can't be that far away from the cabin. Maybe there's a phone…" her voice died out, knowing what she was saying was ridiculous.

He cracked a weak smile and shook his head. "No need to run…" he licked his lips.

The blood was everywhere. "Don't say that… you'll survive this."

"I won't," he sighed in pain. "But as long as you're fine. It's alright."

"Stop saying things like that!" Fighting her upcoming tears she took her coat off and spread it over Ben's body.

"Ian…" he whispered. "Tell him, I'm sorry… tell him I did it for you… even if it was wrong, he'll understand that."

"Of course he will." She took his hand again, squeezed it and pressed it to her chest, as if that would keep him from leaving her.

"And this lawyer… Mason…" Her heart stopped beating.

"What about him?"

"Tell him to take care of you… you deserve someone who takes care of you. Better than I did today…" His eyes closed again and he drew a deep breath.

"You did just fine and you know it," she whispered and stopped fighting the tears, letting them run unchecked down her cheeks.

"I could have done better…"

What followed was a long silence. She didn't notice the wind growing stronger or heavy snowfall around her. The woods were filled with a silence only death could provide. It was a Hansel for eternity.

**~tbc~**


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks to Molly who edited this!_

**TCOT Returning Relative – Chapter 18**

When she opened her eyes again, the pain in her hands, feet and legs had gone. She wasn't even cold anymore. She felt something heavy on her chest, but she couldn't say what caused that feeling, because she was too tired to find out what it was. There was light somewhere and whisperings, but it all seemed to be too far away to mean something for her. Her mouth opened, but before she could say something, the weariness became too strong. She drifted back into a long, peaceful sleep.

The next time she awoke, the atmosphere around her was different. The whispering was gone, the lights had changed. Was it sunlight flooding her room? Again she felt warm, pleasantly warm. The pressure on her chest was gone and she sensed someone was close to her. She moved her head, licked her lips, but didn't dare to keep her eyes open, not yet.

"Della?" He was calling her name. Gently, worried, yet demanding. The urge that she heard in the way he spoke her name stopped her eyes from closing. It kept her awake, lit a lively spark, where she had been embedded with warmth.

He squeezed her hand and kissed it. Mobilizing her just reawakening strength, she returned the soft pressure and opened her eyes. He sat there right next to her, looking awfully exhausted, but all smiles.

"Hey… there you are. You scared me to death, do you know that?"

"Wanted your undivided attention," she whispered and licked her lips. They were dry. Rough from the coldness in the woods. The woods… trying to close her mind from the images that appeared when she thought about what had happened to her and Ben in the mountains, she closed her eyes again.

"Can I get you something?"

"Water…"

"Just a second…"

For several moments he had to release her hand to get some water for her. But those few heartbeats were enough. As he returned, sleep had again overwhelmed her. All he could do to was taking her hand again into his and watch her in her sleep.

**PD**

Perry left Della's hospital room in the late evening hours. Though Della had been asleep most of the time he hadn't wanted to leave her until he was sure she was going to get better. It had taken far too long to find her, but the awful weather conditions had made the search for her and Ben almost impossible. If he hadn't insisted and threatened the police to keep on searching they would have never made it in time. When the search dogs had finally found her it had already been dark again. She had cowered next to Ben Levin's lifeless body and when he had seen the blood, he had at first thought both of them were dead. If it had been the shock or something else that had kept her next to Ben, he couldn't say, but she had been unconscious and if they hadn't found her she would have perished from the cold. Those had been the longest and most painful hours in his life. He had been helpless. She had been out of reach for him. He couldn't protect her. The experience had driven him almost insane. The loss of control was something he wasn't used to, but the mere fact was that there had been nothing he could do to save her from whatever Pauline had intended to do.

"How is she?" That was Mae. The old woman stormed towards him and almost clung to his jacket. The fear in her voice was evident. Perry took her hand and squeezed it.

"She's better, but still asleep. All she needs is rest."

"Yes…" her voice trailed off. To him Mae seemed like an old bird tonight. Incredibly small, weak, and tumbled. He felt for her, but more important was Della.

"You can go to her. But Mae…"

"Don't worry, I'll shut up… Counsellor." She gave him one of her rare smiles. "Isn't that what she's always calling you?"

He smiled absent-mindedly at her and nodded. "Yes, sometimes she does."

"The boys are having a coffee," she said before she turned to the door. The boys… Paul would be happy to hear that while Ian was used to hear it from his aunt. "You look like you could use one as well."

**PD**

"You're one lucky person, Miss Street," the doctor said with a wide smile on his face, as he closed her file. "You can leave the hospital in a few days."

"That's good. At least something. You know the food here…" She smiled weakly at the older man standing next to her bed.

"I know… I've already seen your aunt delivering something for you."

"She just loves cooking."

"Well, you certainly need something to eat… something to prop you up." His face became serious and he turned his head in the direction of the big bouquet of roses on the nightstand. "I guess I don't have to tell you anything about your condition, but you're lucky that you're such a strong and healthy woman. It saved more than just one life."

So, was it official now?

She shook her head. "No. Have you told anyone?"

"No. But you should soon."

"I know."

"He never left your side until he knew you were better."

"I know."

**PD**

When Perry came to visit her in the evening, he brought another bouquet of flowers with him.

"You shouldn't do that," she said laughingly as he produced the flowers from behind his back and placed them on her tummy.

"I have to. Anything to quicken your recovery!"

"The doctor said I'm strong as a bear and they won't keep me much longer!"

"I know," he said and kissed her hand. "I talked to him."

"Why?" she asked and became a bit pale.

Perry chuckled and brushed her cheek with his lips. "I asked him if I could get you away from here as soon as possible and he said it only depended on you."

"On me?"

"Yes, if you wanted…" Misunderstanding her puzzled facial expression he kissed her and said: "We're going away from here… some place where you can rest."

"There's no need…" she shook her head, but he placed his finger on her lips, bidding her to say nothing.

"There's… I won't let you go back to Los Angeles where you'll storm back into the office to sort out my mail… and don't start to argue with me on this. It's all settled."

She knew it was his final word and she couldn't do nothing but agree. "Anything you say, Counsellor."

"That's my girl." Silence fell and then he said calmly: "They found Pauline… she tried to hide in a motel at the highway. She confessed."

"I see."

"Seems she was close to a nervous breakdown."

Della didn't comment on that. Instead she gave him a small smile and reached out to touch his cheek: "Perry… is it alright with you if we stay for the funeral?"

He placed his hand on hers and brought it tenderly to his lips.

"Of course."

How could he deny her wish to bury the man she had stayed with in the moment he died? A man who had truly loved her, as he knew and accepted now...

**~tbc~**


	19. Chapter 19

_Since we're getting closer to the end, I want to thank everyone who read and commented on my story. It was a pleasure to write and share this with you. Another big thank you goes to my fabulous beta Molly who took her precious time to correct my mistakes! _

**TCOT Returning Relative – Chapter 19**

The first thing Perry felt when he opened his eyes was Della's body spooned against his own. His arm was still lying protectively around her middle, ready to tighten the embrace in case she needed it. Ever since she had been released from the hospital she been shaken by nightmares that disturbed the rest she needed.

But for now everything seemed just fine. It was morning and she was sound asleep, utterly relaxed, at his side where she belonged. He stretched a bit and looked down on her peaceful face and smiled happily. Here in Mexico everything that had happened in the last two weeks seemed so far away and he was sure that the different location, the warmer temperatures, and his undivided attention could help Della to heal. Although she always claimed she was fine, he saw what damage the death of her father, the prosecution of Ian, and finally the violent kidnapping and the resulting death of Ben Levin had done to her. At times she was nervous, unusually sharp-tongued (which made her appear like Mae, although he never told her) and every time she thought he wasn't paying attention the expression on her face became darker and her eyes clouded with sadness. Ben's funeral had been hard on her, but Della wouldn't be Della if she wouldn't have seen it through with dignity and an amount of strength no one who saw her for the first time could detect.

Carefully he slipped out of the bed and ordered breakfast for them before he went into the bathroom to have a long hot shower.

**PD**

Della awoke with the distant sound of waves clashing against a shore in her ears. She opened her eyes and stretched deliciously, before her hand came unconsciously to rest on her belly.

His scent hang still in the air and as her hand touched the place right next to her she could still feel the warmth his body had left. She heard the water running in the room next to her. Was there anything in this world that kept the man in bed later than 8 in the morning? Pushing herself up on her elbows she looked past the French doors. It was another sunny day. The sky was blue, the air not warm but quite mild. Not one single snow flake. Heavenly. Coming here had been a wonderful idea and she was eternally grateful for having Perry by her side. Being here helped her to put some distance between herself and the events of the recent weeks. It also gave her time to come to terms with Ben Levin and his sudden, painful death, but a vacation definitely didn't eliminate the fact that she was carrying a child inside her. The child of someone who was her boss and although he loved her, he didn't even seem to think of marrying her even now that they seemed to have overcome their problems.

Man of honour that he was, he probably would get the idea to marry her if she told him about the baby, but did she really want that? Marry someone because she was pregnant? Aside from the raised eyebrows and the stupid comments they would provoke in Los Angeles and the whole state of California when they married, she only didn't want to marry, because she was pregnant.

Now she heard his voice reaching her ear and chuckled. She had never known he was the singing type, but now that she knew, she felt the urgent need to join him in the shower. They hadn't made love since the night before she had been kidnapped and so far she had been grateful that he had kept a certain physical distance from her, but right now she just wanted to feel his arms around her and his lips all over her body… and she wanted him to stop singing.

**PD**

The hot water worked magic on his tensed muscles. The longer he let the water run over his skin the more he felt relaxed and ready for the day. Actually, he was so consumed in his morning refreshment that he didn't notice Della entering the room. He didn't see the dropping of his shirt that she had worn all night long and he almost didn't notice how she opened the door of the shower and joined him. He turned quickly when he felt a slightly cold breeze and as he saw her, his eyes widened in surprise. He ran with his hands through his wet hair and turned off the shower.

"Miss Street…" he said lowly, his eyes clinging to her body.

"Counsellor."

"You're ambushing me."

"Oh, I thought you might need someone to join you, if you felt so lonely that you had to start singing!" she teased, sneaking her arms around his neck.

"So my singing tempted you?" he asked jokingly.

"Let's say I couldn't stay in bed – all alone."

With a smile on her lips she pulled his head down and tempted him into a long, passionate kiss. She pressed her body longingly against his and ran with her hands over his broad shoulders and down his arms.

"I think it's getting a little chilly in here," she said, as their mouths parted and turned on the faucet.

**PD**

"The defense rests, counsellor," Della mumbled, as she snuggled up against Perry and wrapped her arm around his naked chest. The sheet underneath them was damp and their bodies covered with drops of water and sweat.

"I hope not… I do enjoy fighting with you very much," Perry touched her chin with his thumb and kissed her.

"You don't have to worry about me surrendering. I just need a break."

"Guaranteed."

"Good." She bit her lip for a second, drawing small circles on his chest. "How far would you go for someone you love?"

He stiffed a little bit and looked down on her. Her head lay on his chest, avoiding looking directly at him. Highly suspicious he asked: "How long is forever?"

She smiled. The answer was enough.

"If you promise me to keep it for yourself, I'll tell you a secret."

"You need 50 000 Dollars in small unnumbered bills?"

She chuckled upon his serious tone of voice. "Not today… Everything I need is the assurance whatever I'm going to tell you won't end us in front of a justice of peace."

He didn't answer that one. He just looked at her, saying nothing, but learning everything from the glitter in her eyes.

"That is a hard task, Miss Street… And I'm afraid I can't promise you anything."

_*only one chapter left*_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I know it's kind of mean to end this story with a cliffhanger, but since I consider to write a sequel I needed something to build on... but still... some answers are hidden in here. Thank you to everyone for reading reviewing! It was fun to share this with you. And a thousand kisses to my betas Molly and Datsue who helped me to make something good of this! **_

**TCOT Returning Relative – Chapter 20**

**September 1969**

The first signs of autumn had arrived over night. Trees lost their foliage and the air carried an underlying cold that led people to freeze even in the afternoon's sun. Not that it mattered to the woman behind the fence. She had spent a long time in a place where she hadn't seen any sun. The low temperature was hardly the problem.

Pauline tightened the collar of her coat as she stepped back behind the large wooden fence next to her. Only every now and then she peeked around the corner, because she knew she had to be careful. She couldn't afford to be seen. What she did was dangerous, but after all those years it was worth the risk.

The school yard was almost empty now. Only a few mothers and their children were still standing around, the children running and screaming, the women chit-chatting with each other. But Pauline only cared for one woman and one child in the yard. She had been focussing on them for almost half an hour now, had observed their interaction. It was almost too easy.

From the corner of her eye, she also noticed a car stopping by the wayside. She stepped back, hid behind the bushes. From there Pauline watched the dark-haired beauty as she took her little girl's hand and approached the car. A tall, dark-haired man climbed out of the vehicle and when she finally recognised him the girl waved frantically at him. She tore her hand out of one that belonged to the woman who appeared to be her mother. Laughingly the man caught the girl and whirled her around. Then he greeted the woman with a tender touch on the cheek followed by a long kiss. Then the little family climbed into the car and left.

Satisfied with herself, Pauline came out of her hiding place, lit a cigarette and smiled sweetly to herself. After all this was a promising start.

**~The End?~**


End file.
